Wait a second! I'm a STRAW HAT PIRATE!
by Animelover0160
Summary: 17 year old Lisanna O'Conner just wanted to go to her job interview, and relax for the day. But when the unimaginable happens, she's thrown into the One Piece world! How will she survive with the Straw Hat Pirates, and keep her sanity? Read to find out! -OC USED!-
1. Fate Sucks

**Hey guys! This is my first crack at some fan-fiction in probably a year now! Anyways, this is going to be one of those 'OC fall into anime' fics, so.. Without further wait, let's get this started!**

* * *

I hear my alarm going off on my digital clock, and I groan, knowing it was time for me to leave my bed, having to get up to get ready for the day ahead of me. "Stupid sun..." I grumble, the sunlight cracking through my curtains, which was blinding me to no end. "Lisanna, come on! Get up, or you're going to be late to that job interview!" I hear my mother call from downstairs. "I know, give me a second!" I half-yell back, having no energy to do so. '_How can she have so much energy for the morning? It's Monday morning, for crying out loud!' _I think to myself, as I drag myself from my warm bed. Time to start my morning routine.

I walk over to my dresser, which has a large mirror on top. I take a good look at myself, frowning. I don't really have the greatest self-esteem, so naturally I always think I look like roadkill. I grabbed my brush, and began to rip it through my raven black locks, trying to untangle the knots that had formed over night. I wasn't having any luck, as I only got the major ones out. "Forget it." I grabbed a small hair band from my dresser, and put it up in a nice ponytail, which reached to about my shoulders when up. I then looked at the outfit I had prepared yesterday for me to wear to the job interview. Sighing, I removed my sleep wear, and replaced it with the crude outfit. I don't really have a good taste in clothes, so bear with me here. Satisfied, I walked downstairs, seeing my mother in the kitchen, preparing me a quick breakfast.

"Don't be late for the interview!" my mom had called out to me when I was leaving the house. I rolled my eyes, and didn't respond. I slipped past her earlier, not really wanting breakfast, which was odd. I usually eat everything in sight. Shrugging it off, I walked down my sidewalk on my street, a backpack slung over my shoulder for other necessary needs. I put my headphones in my ears, and turned on some music for me to enjoy while walking to my job. Did I forget to mention it was December? Well, it is, and I'm an idiot and forgot to bring my jacket, much to my luck. I rub my arms in an attempt to warm myself, already freezing. I walked a little faster, wanting to get to this interview so I could get in the heat! I turned the corner of my street, and began walking down the other one. This street was always popular, it being right by the ocean, since I live right near it. How people were out here enjoying staring at it.. Well, I don't know. I think they're insane. I walk past many people I've seen around town before, not saying a word. I hate socializing so much.

I continue to walk down the street, getting colder by the second. My teeth are practically chattering! I'm amazed by how the ocean hasn't frozen over yet, it being so cold out. Forgetting about that, I continue to trudge along at a brisk pace, trying to block out the outside world. I watch a man on a bicycle pass by me, which I really shouldn't have, and I regretted it deeply. The screeching of car tires was heard, overpowering my music. I whipped my head around quick, just in time to see a car spinning right towards me. "OH SH-" I was cut off, as the car smashed into me, sending me flying towards the ocean. I can already feel an immense pain in my ankle, as I plunged down into the icy ocean. The water was like a shock-wave coursing through my body. It was so cold! I couldn't move, my body already going numb, and my ankle not letting me kick upwards. I couldn't do anything as I held my breath, slowly sinking further into the icy depths. Before I passed out, I could see people's faces appearing over the side of the wall, them all looking petrified. _'I'm going to die, aren't I...?' _was the last thought that processed in my mind before my eyes closed, slipping away into unconsciousness, as I sunk deeper in the unforgiving icy waters.

* * *

**Done! What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Come Again?

**Another chapter is here! Fast, am I right? Right? Nah, I don't have anything to do today, so... Let's begin!**

* * *

"Sir.. w...foun...her!" _Am I dreaming..? Who's voice is that..? _"Ge...he...to the...inf..!" _Who's voices are these..? Yeah, I'm dead for sure... No way could I survive getting hit by a ca-_ My eyes snapped open quickly, as I gasped for air. When it filled my lungs, relief and shock washed over me. Air has never been so sweet before... Wait, that can wait. "W-Where am I-I..?" I chattered out, my body still freezing cold. I was blinded by a light hanging above my head, but I could make the shape of two figures standing by me. I couldn't see their faces, only adding to my panic. "Sir, she's conscious!" one of them yelled to someone. I cringed, having a throbbing headache. _'This guy isn't helping my headache one bit!' _I mentally seethed. I could hear more footsteps coming towards me, and it didn't calm my nerves.

I saw another figure loom over me, and I suppressed a scream. I had no clue who these people are, so right now I couldn't look weak to them. The figure that had walked up looked more tougher than the rest, so I was even more uneasy. "Miss, who are you?" they asked. I easily identified them as a male now, for starters. I was having trouble responding, not being able to find my voice to speak. "Miss, I'll ask again; who are you?" he repeated. "W..W-Who wants t-t-to know..?" I retorted. _'Reaaaaal smooth, idiot.' _I wanted to smack myself for being cocky with this guy already. I was in no position to be making smart remarks to some dude I don't even know, and could easily pummel me into the ground.

Needless to say, he didn't look too pleased with my answer. "Miss, I have no time for rude remarks. I will ask one more time; what is your name?" he repeated once again. My teeth still didn't stop chattering, even though I was wrapped up in some pretty comfy blankets. Strands of my wet hair stuck to my pale face, as I shifted my blue gaze over to him. "L-Lisanna... M-M-My name is L-Lisanna..." I replied. "How did you end up in the ocean, Miss Lisanna?' he asked, now seeming satisfied I was being responsive to his questions. "I-I.. I was h-hit by a car..." I replied. The men in the room exchanged glances, causing me to be even more worried.

"Miss Lisanna, are you sure about that..?" the man asked me, a look of confusion on his face, now that my eyes had adjusted to the light of the room. I nodded, confused myself. "What's a car..?" I heard one of the other men whisper to another, and they shrugged. "Y-You guys d-d-do know what a c-car is... R-Right..?" I asked, uneasy. "Miss, we never heard something called a 'car' in the seas we've sailed." My eyes widened visibly, and I sat up, forgetting about my headache. "Miss Lisanna, do you know where you currently are at this moment?" one of the men asked me. "I..I was i-in a small port b-by my home a f-few feet away.. n-near the Pacific Ocean..." they all shared confused looks again, worse than last time. "Miss, there is no ocean called that. We're in the Grand Line." I visibly paled. "C-Come again..?'

..._**I WAS IN THE WORLD OF ONE PIECE!**_

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Hope anyone who is reading this has been enjoying it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Questions?

**I'm shocked I'm actually making progress to this! I feel so productive... Oh, before I forget, thanks gamelover41592 for my FIRST REVIEW! I appreciate it so much! Let's begin!**

* * *

The males in the room had been able to see me visibly pale even more than I already was, which had to be pretty pale, considering I was already a sickly white. "Miss Lisanna, you should rest, you are in no condition to be moving. You need your body to regain it's normal temperature.' one of the men had told me, and I looked at him. I finally got a good look of what they were wearing; the typical Marine outfit of the series. I didn't want to believe it at first, but now.. it really was believable. _'I can't believe I'm actually in the One Piece world! If I'm here, then I have to act like I know nothing to stir suspicion..' _I made a mental note of that. Sighing, I laid back down onto the white bed I had been previously resting on.

Now that my body had regained some of it's lost heat, I could talk normally now, even though my body was still a tad numb. "So... Do you have any questions for me..?" I asked, turning my gaze to the Marine soldiers, and their commander. Some exchanged glances, but the commander kept his gaze locked onto me. I shifted a bit, a little uncomfortable under his stare. "Not anything at the moment, Miss Lisanna, but I would assume you have some questions for us?" the commander replied. I nodded slightly, even though I would probably know most of the answers to the questions I would be asking. "Okay, well, first of all, who are you?" I asked, sitting up slightly. 'My name is Commander Hirujo, and you are currently on a Marine ship." he responded, arms folded across his chest, as he sat down on a stool he took from a nearby desk in the room.

"Okay, Commander Hirujo.. Are we near any islands at the moment?" I asked, fiddling with the blanket that was covering my body. He nodded. "We are heading for a small island that hasn't been charted yet." I looked at the blanket, processing the information he was telling me. "Oh, okay. That's all, I guess." I turned my head back up to him. He nodded once more, and stood. "I have other duties to attend to. If you need anything, there will be two guards outside the door for you to call out to." With that being said, he turned and left the room, Marines following after him. Once the door shut, I sighed, fully laying down on the bed. "Just my luck.." I moaned, covering my face with my hands. I removed them after sitting like this for a while, allowing them to fall beside me. I stared up at the ceiling, frown on face.

"How am I going to get home..?"

* * *

**Boom! Another chapter done! Again, thanks for my first review gamelover41592! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Books, Boredom, and Straw Hats!

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Shout out to pizzafan123 for the second review of the story! It makes me happy to know someone enjoys it! Let's dive in!**

* * *

After sitting in the infirmary for some time, I began to get slightly bored. I was fine now, so why should I be confined in here? I didn't lose a limb, I was just freezing! I sat up on the bed, pushing the warm blanket off of me. I stood up, and suddenly shivered. _'Okay, maybe I do need the blanket...' _I grabbed the blanket and wrapped myself up in it's welcoming warmth once more. I quietly shuffled over to the door, and slightly cracked it open. "Excuse me...?" I asked, looking around. One of the guards turned their head to me, listening. "D-Do you have a-any books..?" I sheepishly asked. _'Books?! Out of all things to ask for? God, I'm so dumb!' _Again, I wanted to punch myself right in the face! The two Marines shared glances, and one stood straight. "I will go get one for you, I will be back shortly!" he gave a salute, then walked off to go get me a book.

Somewhat satisfied, I walked back to the bed and sat down, it making a small creak. I waited patiently for the Marine to return with a book for me. I swung my legs, them just touching the floor. I was kinda on the short side, due to my family. I froze, and got lost in thoughts. _'Crap, what if I never return to my own world..? Then again, everyone probably thinks I'm dead... Should I really return...?' _thoughts flew in my head, as I was deeply lost in my thinking. In fact, I didn't even notice the Marine from earlier trying to hand me the book he had gotten for me. "Miss..?" he asked again, lightly shaking my shoulder.

I snapped back into reality (not really...), and I looked up at him. "Oh, d-did you need something?" I smiled nervously. "I got you the book you had requested." he replied, holding a rather large book out to me. I looked at it, and took it with two hands. "O-Oh, thanks..!" I smiled, holding it to my chest. "Is there anything else you need?" the Marine asked me. I shook my head. "N-No, this is good enough.. T-Thank you.." He nodded, giving a small salute before exiting the room, closing the door behind him and resuming his guard duty. Sighing, I removed the book from it's spot near my chest and looked at it. "Devil Fruits, huh..?" I read out loud, before I cracked open the book, skimming through the first few pages. I came across some pictures of some Devil Fruits. They were all so.. Exotic and colorful. I couldn't help but to keep reading, cramming knowledge into my head about the mysterious fruits of the sea.

After spending about two hours worth of reading, I finally closed the book, deciding to stop for the time being. I stood up, still keeping the blanket wrapped around my slightly shivering form, and walked over to the window. I took a peak out, and all I saw was vast, blue ocean. "So pretty..." I mumbled, watching waves gently float along the shining blue waters. _'Even though I live right near one, I've really never taken the time to look at it like this...' _I thought, as I continued to watch the mesmerizing waves dance along with the salty winds blowing outside. I suddenly heard someone yell above deck.

"We've spotted the Straw Hat Pirates!"

* * *

**Another chapter up! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Straw Hats Pirates are HERE!

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter! I've looked at my views, and 71 so far in one day? I don't deserve such love.. Anyways, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_'They've already spotted the Straw Hats?!' _I panicked, as I pressed my face against the window glass, eyes scanning the waters. I saw no ship, so I quickly removed my face, and ran to the other window. It was on the other side of the room, and I looked out that one, excitement building in me. I saw a ship on the horizon, and I squinted. There, sailing on the shimmering seas, was the Going Merry! I kept watching it, as I heard many running footsteps outside of my room, along with commands being shouted about. I blocked them out though, too excited that I actually got to see the Going Merry! Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing a high-pitched yelp to erupt from my mouth.

I quickly turned to the door, seeing Commander Hirujo standing there. "Miss Lisanna, whatever you do, do NOT exit this room at all costs!" he ordered, before slamming the door shut once more. I blinked several times, and shrugged it off, turning my gaze back to the Going Merry. _"So that means I'm only a few miles from Luffy, Zoro, and everyone else!' _I was practically bouncing up and down like a child. I still couldn't believe it! I watched the ship sail anxiously, as our ship began to change it's course, going after them. I got to watch a chase with the Straw Hats in it! How cool was that! My face was pressed against the glass once more, as I watched the back of the Going Merry swiftly sail on the open sea.

It was peaceful from my view, as I watched our ship get farther and farther. _'Wait, if we're going so slow, that means I'm on a warship..! Which means...' _as if to confirm my suspicions, I heard a loud explosion from the deck above, causing the light hanging from the ceiling to shake. "Then they're ON THIS SHIP AT THE VERY MOMENT!" I screamed, even though no one heard me. I could hear the trade mark laughter of Luffy up above, followed with more shaking of the ship. I didn't care what Commander Hirujo said, I quickly got down from my position at the window, and twisted the door knob, flinging the door open quickly. I quickly ran out, running through halls of the ship, the blanket slowly falling off my form. I didn't care, as I ran as fast as I could down the halls, trying to find a way above deck. Once I did, all I saw was parts of the ship deck sticking upwards, and wood flying everywhere. I shielded my eyes, receiving some splinters in my arm, then removed them, looking at the sight before my very own eyes. _  
_

There, standing only a few feet away from me, was Monkey D. Luffy, with his infamous straw hat placed atop his head. He turned his gaze to me, and I only locked my gaze with his for a few moments. Then, it was all black, as I crumpled onto the deck, fatigue finally catching up to me.

* * *

**Another chapter added onto this story! Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Meeting some of the Crew

**Hey guys! I'm back here to present yet another chapter! And thanks for the reviews! They let me know what I can improve on. I feel like myself I could have done better on Chapter 5, but I was running out of ideas... Well, let's begin!**

* * *

_Ugh... My head hurts AGAIN... Where am I..? I remember passing out on that Marine deck... Staring at Luf...LUFFY! _My eyes shot open, and I quickly sat up, but I collided my head with something.. or someone. I immediately clutched my forehead, hissing in pain. I opened one eye to see what I had come in contact with, and someone was on the floor, rolling in pain and making weird noises... Once the pain had stopped, I removed my hands, now just staring at the person. I waited for them to stop, but they weren't. Until their face met a black dress shoe. I held back a giggle, and my gaze locked onto who owned the black dress shoe. "Don't disturb a lady when she's trying to sleep, idiot." they mumbled. My eyes widened a little, as I was staring at 'Black-Leg' Sanji, cook of the Straw Hat crew.

He must have felt me staring at him, because he turned his gaze to me, and his eyes... Well, his eyes became hearts. "Helloo, Mademoiselle!~" he chirped, dancing over to me. "Our doctor had told me that you were going to wake up shortly, so I brought you some delicious soup to warm you up!~" he now was in a very polite stance, holding out the soup to me like a butler would. I giggled, and gladly took it from him. "Thank you, uh..." I looked at him, making it seem like I didn't know his name. "My name is Sanji, Mademoiselle. And your beautiful name would be?" he asked, a smile on his face. "My name's Lisanna." I smiled back, the warm bowl of soup resting on my lap. "Well, Lisanna-swan, enjoy yourself as you eat!~" he sang out, twirling around in a happy way ( I hope...) I nodded, and turned down to the soup. I got a spoonful, and carefully sipped it, just so I wouldn't burn myself (knowing me...). My eyes widened, and I couldn't stop the large smile spreading onto my lips. "This is so good!"

Sanji had heard me, causing him to clasp his hands together and dance even more. "LISANNA-SWAN LOVES MY FOOD! I AM HONORED!" he sang out very loudly. I already knew his nature from the show, so I didn't mind it. I giggled, and continued to eat the delicious soup. I could hear small hooves clicking against wooden boards approaching the room Sanji and I were in, until I remembered the person on the floor. I looked down, and saw that it was their sniper, Usopp. He suddenly shot up, causing me to jump a little. "WHAT THE HELL, SANJI! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!" he wailed out to Sanji, who turned to him. "Because a lady needs more attention than you." he replied. The small hooves had stopped beside my bed, and I looked down to the source. _'HE'S SO ADORABLEE!' _I squealed in my mind, staring at Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor of the Straw Hats. "How do you feel now?" he asked, staring up at me with the most adorable expression. I calmed myself down, and put a smile on my face. "I feel fine now, I'm not as cold as I was before.." I replied, holding an empty bowl in my hands now. Remember when I said I was a glutton? Yeah, I kinda ate the soup pretty fast.. Oh well. Chopper had a smile on face. "If you need anything, just call out for me, okay? My name's Tony Tony Chopper."

I nodded, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sanji coming back over to me. I turned my gaze to him, Chopper already heading off somewhere else with a roll of bandages. "I can get you some more soup if you'd like, Lisanna-swan." he smiled, offering out his hand. I shook my head, handing the bowl over to him. "I'm fine now, but thank you very much for the offer, Sanji." I replied, smiling. He nodded, and turned to Usopp. "Oi, idiot. Get out of here so Lisanna-swan can get her rest." he pushed Usopp towards the doorway. Apparently Usopp was still fuming at Sanji, since he was grumbling on the way out. When Sanji shut the door, I laid back in the bed, a huge smile on my face.

"I'm on the Straw Hat's pirate ship..."

* * *

**BAM! Done another chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Freedom from the Sick Bay!

**Hey guys! Back again, to present yet another chapter! And thanks for the reviews! Like I said, it really helps me improve on my writing as much as I can!**

**SeerKing: I'm glad to hear that you like it! I tried to make this chapter a bit more lengthy, so I hope you enjoy!**

**gamefan41592: She isn't sure if she should tell them or not, because she doesn't think they'll believe her.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours had passed since I had interacted with some of the crew. I took up the offer on getting some well-needed rest, and to just calm my mind down a bit, since I was still freaking out a tad that I just transferred worlds. I had only woken up a few minutes ago, from my nap. I sat up in my bed, the throbbing headache from earlier now gone. My eyes scanned the room, just to see if there was any sort of clock, which there wasn't. Sighing, I stood up, not needing my blanket anymore, and I walked over to the door, peaking through the window that was on it. I could see Usopp and Luffy sitting on the railing, fishing. A smile spread onto my lips. _'They must've eaten the lunch that Sanji had prepared. Or dinner... Since I have no clue what time it is anyway..' _I moved my gaze to a different spot. I could see the first mate and swordsman of the crew, Roronoa Zoro. I had to keep myself calm, since after all, he was my favorite character of the series. To be able and see him napping like that..? Man, it's like a dream!

I continued to look around on the deck, seeing if I could spot anymore crew members doing their daily activities, until I spotted Chopper heading up towards where I was. I panicked, and dashed back to the bed, diving into it to make it like I wasn't standing around. I flailed around trying to wrap the blanket around me, which wasn't cooperating. Just to make things worse, I got too close to the edge of the bed and flopped off like a fish, landing on the floor entangled in the blanket. Chopper opened the door a little too quickly, which I'm assuming he did so just because he heard the thud I made when I met the wooden floorboards. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice. I quickly sat up, blanket draped over my head. "Y-Yeah! I'm good!" I replied, a little too quick. He stared at me for a moment, a little unsure of my answer. "I'm good, just fell off the bed in my sleep." I replied, putting a smile on face again.

It somewhat convinced him, although he'd probably do some sort of check-up on me just to make sure. "Okay... Well, how do you feel now?" he asked, shuffling over to me. I locked my gaze onto him, and smiled. "I feel great now! I think I'll be able to leave this room finally." I stood up. I just wanted to smell the salty air, and be able to look at the blue seas. And to be able to walk around. I've been doing nothing but laying around the entire time I was in this world!

"Okay, lemme just do a quick check-up on you, and then you'll be free to go explore our ship!" he smiled, quickly scampering over to his desk. I sat down on the stool near it, and waited patiently for him to start. It was really just the basic things; check temperature and such. When he finished, I was granted access to leave the sick bay. I gladly took up this offer, and I walked out, where I was met with immediate sunshine and winds blowing into my face. I squinted a bit, my eyes used to being in a less-lit area. When they finally adjusted, I looked around, a huge smile on my face.

I couldn't believe that I was actually standing on the Going Merry! _'It smells so nice... Salty air, also mixed in with the smell of Sanji's delicious cooking..'_ I was too busy soaking up the small details, that I failed to notice that some crew members were staring at me. I finally snapped out of my trance, and saw Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro staring at me. I immediately froze, and the only thing I thought of doing in this type of situation was to give a small, sheepish wave. _'I probably look like such an idiot...'_ For the third time that day, I wanted to punch myself straight in the face. Chopper had appeared out from the room behind me, and saw everyone staring. "Uh... hi everyone.. My name's Lisanna O'Conner... and, uh... Thank you for saving my life!" I thanked, bowing my head like normal Japanese would do.

I could hear a snort from Zoro, and a laugh from Luffy. He threw his fishing rod onto the deck, and used his Devil Fruit powers to stretch up to me. I whipped my head up, acting surprised that he could do such a thing. I could hear several other doors opening around the ship. "LISANNA-SWAAAN!" Sanji cheered. Another door opened, but I didn't look on who it was. My eyes were focused on Luffy, who was standing in front of me, his usual toothy grin on face. I didn't know what to say in this situation, so I just stared back, shuffling my feet. _'Come on, say something you idiot!" _I screamed at myself mentally, but my mouth refused to make a peep. I decided to ask him something like _"H-How did your a-arm just stretch?!" _but before I could, Luffy hit me with his well-known demand.

"Join our crew!"... God, save me...

* * *

**Annnnd another chapter done! I tried to add more detail and such, along making it lengthier. I think it's just the way I type it. Least it's my first chapter over 1,000 words! Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Meet the Women of the Crew!

**Hey! Back again with another chapter! **

**SeerKing: I'm debating right now whether if she should eat a Devil Fruit or not. And she'll most likely fight with a sword, unless I have a change in heart. I thought of doing a sword because she just wants to get to know Zoro better. :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes widened, not expecting him to ask me so early! I couldn't respond, as I just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. "Oi, Luffy! You should probably give her some space. She just recovered from something, and you're already asking her to join?" Usopp walked up the stairs, joining in on the conversation. I only looked at him, trying to avoid Luffy's anxious stare. "Luffy, I don't think you should be asking her to join right at this moment either.." Chopper commented, walking out from behind me. Luffy frowned a little, but it was short-lived, it being replaced with his grin once more. "Okay! I'm going to ask you later on, though! Be ready!" he cheered. "I-I'll give it some thought..." I mumbled, watching Luffy running off, him going to ask Zoro to play tag. Usopp sighed, and turned to me. "Sorry about that.. That's just how he is." he folded his arms across his chest. "Give it some thought though, alright? And then let the Great Captain Usopp-sama know!" he beamed. I couldn't help but giggle. "I will!"

As I watched Usopp run off with Chopper, babbling about some new invention he made, I sighed, leaning against the wall. "So, you're okay now?"' a female voice asked me, causing me to turn my head to the source. It was their navigator, Nami! I nodded, keeping my gaze on her. "What's your name? Mine's Nami." she smiled, being very friendly. "L-Lisanna.." I replied, stuttering a bit. _'Why am I stuttering? There's nothing to be afraid of..' _I wondered to myself, as Nami smiled warmly at me. I couldn't shake the feeling that she would become like an older sister figure to me. "Well, Lisanna, I heard that Luffy, our thick-skulled captain has asked you to join our crew." she smiled, leaning against the railing.

I joined her, standing next to her. "Yeah... I don't know if I should.. i-it was so sudden.." I replied, holding onto the railing. It was going to be a big decision for me, and it was going to require a lot of thinking. "If you do, I'm going to charge you 100,000 beli." she grinned, looking at me. "W-What?!" I stuttered, eyes going wide. "I-I don't even have any money!" I cried out. She laughed, and gripped the railing. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" she giggled, calming herself down. Relief washed over me, but I couldn't help the sweat coming from my face. _'I thought she was serious...'_ I sweat-dropped. "I won't charge you any money, but give it some thought, okay? We could use another woman on this crew; it being only Robin and I." she smiled. "Robin..?" I asked, pretending not to know her. "You haven't met her yet?" she looked at me, in disbelief. She grabbed my wrist, tugging me forward. "W-Where are we going?" I asked, being dragged after her. "We're going to meet Robin!"

As I was helplessly dragged about by Nami, I could feel Zoro's stare boring holes into me. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his stare. _'He probably doesn't trust me yet... It's understandable..'_ Even though it would be normal for him not to trust me yet, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. I'm sure it would hurt anyone else too; have their favorite character have a sense of hostility towards them. I forced myself to forget about it, as Nami dragged me towards Robin, who was reading a large book, sitting by her small table. As we approached her, I could smell the strong scent of freshly brewed coffee, as my eyes locked onto the cup sitting on the table. "Robin, have you met Lisanna yet?" Nami called out, as we approached her. Robin turned her sea-blue gaze from the book towards us, and a smile spread across her lips as we approached. I could also feel the warmness coming from her; they were all so welcoming to me..

"No, Navigator-san, I haven't." she replied, keeping the book opened on her lap. We finally stood in front of her, as Nami still had an iron-grip on my wrist. "H-Hello.." I sheepishly greeted, looking at Robin, the Straw Hat archaeologist. "Hello, Miss Lisanna, my name is Nico Robin, but you may address me by just Robin." she smiled warmly at me. I slowly smiled back, relaxing my tense muscles a bit. "Okay... you don't have to keep the 'Miss' in front of my name. You can just call me Lisanna, if you'd like..." I replied, standing up more straight. She giggled, and kept the smile on her face. "I will, Lisanna."

After meeting Robin, Nami had taken me to the women's quarters, just to show me what it would be like if I joined the crew. "We would be adding another bed in here, and the men hardly ever come in here, so you don't have to worry about them busting in." she told me, as I curiously looked around the room. It was so nice and clean.. It made me think back of my home, where I never bothered to clean my room... My eyes must have looked distant for a moment, because Nami had noticed. "Lisanna, you okay?" she asked, the slightest bit of worry showing in her voice. I quickly snapped out of it, and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about some things." I replied, keeping the smile on my face. She seemed convinced, and continued to tell me things about the ship. "U-Um.. Nami..?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt her. She looked at me. "Yeah?" "C-Could you give me a tour of the s-ship..?" I shuffled my feet, feeling weird for asking. Her smile only grew wider, and she excitedly nodded. "Of course, come on!" she grabbed my wrist again, dragging me out of the room. As we were walking down the hall, just starting the tour, thoughts continued to rush in my head.

_'This would be a nice life and all... But should I really join the Straw Hat Pirates..?'_

* * *

**Done! Another chapter posted up for the story! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing!**

**SeerKing: Yes, they are approaching Water 7 soon, since they have yet to get Franky. Thanks for giving me the idea!  
gamefan41592: Yeah, I feel the chapters are kinda short too.. I'm trying my best to get them up there though! **

**I have also yet to figure out what Devil Fruit Lisanna should eat. What do you guys think? Any thoughts?  
Anyways, let's start!**

* * *

The tour really didn't last too long, Nami just showing me the basic rooms of the ship. She took me through the kitchen, the Crow's Nest ( Thank God Zoro wasn't training.. I'd probably pass out!), the men's room, the lounge, and many other rooms. I'm pretty positive there were rooms she purposely didn't show me, but I didn't stress out too much about it. After all, I wasn't a full crew member yet, so there would obviously be some things that I wasn't supposed to see. When she had taken me through all the rooms, it was around dinner time. Nami led me into the lounge, where everyone was already eating. Sanji turned his head to us, and he began swooning. "Lisanna-swan, Nami-swann! Dinner is ready!~" he sang out, finally setting our plates on the table. Nami gave a small sigh, but walked to her seat, as I followed like a puppy behind. I was afraid Luffy was going to ask me again, and I hadn't really given it a lot of thought during the tour, so my answer wasn't clear yet.

I sat down next to Nami, and looked at the delicious food set out on the table, which was disappearing at a very fast rate. Luffy's arms kept stretching across the table, snatching anything he could get his hands on. Usopp and Chopper were competing with Luffy as well, them shoveling food into their faces as fast as they could. I looked down at my plate, and picked up my fork. I didn't start eating though; now I was putting my thought into the decision to join the crew or not. Luffy's hand stretched for my plate, but a fork was slammed down in front of his hand to stop him, courtesy of Sanji. "Don't touch the ladies food, you numbskull!" Sanji yelled at Luffy, who retracted his hand, obliviously laughing his head off. "I almost lost my fingers!" he laughed. I tapped my fork on the table, just staring at my food blankly. Nami, who had been the first of many to notice, frowned. "Are you not hungry?" she asked me. I shook my head, looking at her. "I'm just lost in thought is all. It's no problem." I replied, shrugging the matter off. Right now, I needed to eat, before Sanji wouldn't be able to stop Luffy's quick hands from snatching my food.

I began to eat, savoring each separate flavor that exploded onto my taste buds. Again, I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. I've lost how many times I've smiled while I was in the presence of the crew. They were so lively, so fun! I wanted to join them, but I need to think of the consequences before I act. I continued to eat, listening to the conversations that hovered around the table. I could hear Robin asking Nami when would we be arriving at the next island, Sanji yelling at the trio that was devouring everything in sights, and.. Zoro was quiet. I frowned, wanting to start a conversation with him, but I was too nervous, and just flat-out scared to do so. I kept my mouth shut, and just continued to eat the food from my plate.

When dinner time was over, most resumed their activities; Zoro went in the Crow's Nest to train, Sanji was washing the dishes from dinner, Nami went to go work on some of her maps, Robin went to go read in the woman's room, and only God knows where Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp went. Robin asked me if I wanted to go read with her, but I politely declined. I would be using this time to think. Think of my decision. I sat near the figurehead of the ship, leaning against the railing, while I closed my eyes.

_'Okay, so... I need to think. If I joined the crew, I'd be getting this excitement everyday, which would be great! But, then again, I really don't even belong here, so I don't think it would be wise to join. Everyone enjoyed my company, them all being welcoming and kind... Except for Zoro. I could just make friends with him later on if I joined. And Nami said she needed another woman to talk to on this crew.. But that's her opinion, which I don't object...'_

As I sat there thinking, the chilly night wind blowing against me, something critical had hit me. Something I never even thought about when I was asked if I wanted to join...

_'How would I be beneficial to them? They're all so strong, and I don't even know one thing about fighting, let alone defending myself... I can't even use my fists in combat, and I'm just a weak 17-year-old. There's no possible way I can catch up to their strength as I am right now.. so why would they want a weakling like me to join their crew?'_

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat there, knees pulled up to my chest. The only thing I would really be able to do with the crew would to be there for company and moral support. I would be useless in combat, which is an everyday thing for them. Unless... unless I ask for one of them to train me! Yeah, that would work! I could ask any of them for any type of training for combat! I could ask Zoro, Sanji, Usopp with his sniping skills... Maybe I wouldn't be as useless as I thought. I stood up, and decided it was time for me to go to bed. I was exhausted. I walked down into the women's room, seeing Robin wasn't there. Not questioning it, I trudged over to a corner, and sat there, leaning against the wall. I didn't care if I didn't have a bed for the night. I yawned, as I slowly closed my eyes. _'I'll just give them my answer tomorrow...'_ was the last thing that crossed my mind before I drifted off into sleep, and into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Done! I'm trying to improve the lengths of the chapters still. Reviews are appreciated, and let me know if you guys think there is a Devil Fruit that suits her!**


	10. Bonding Time, and Uh-Oh!

**Hello everyone! Back to present another chapter for this story!**

**SeerKing: Thanks for the ideas! I really appreciate them! I've decided that she will be a Logia type, and her element is going to be wind. You've been a big help with this, so I really appreciate it!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I could see that it must've been early, because the room was fairly dark. I also felt a lot warmer then I was last night, and I noticed a blanket was draped over me. I smiled, as it smelled of tangerines. _'I'll have to thank Nami later..' _I stood, stretching. I could see the sleeping forms of the other two women on the crew in their beds. I smiled, and quietly crept over to Nami, draping the blanket on her. She instantly snuggled with the blanket, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Quietly giggling, I tip-toed out of the room, going up onto the deck. The morning air was chilly, as I got cold quick. I didn't mind it though, as I walked over to the railing, leaning on it. I gazed at the slowly rising sun, watching it slowly creep up from the horizon and above the dark blue waves. Wind gently blew, as it blew threw my black locks, which was still in a pony tail. I felt kinda dumb for realizing this, but I only noticed now that I was still wearing my clothes from when I was in my world. Shrugging it off, I heard the latch near the mast open, as I turned to see what male had awoken so early.

It turned out to be Sanji, who looked pretty tired. I giggled, seeing his blond hair sticking up and out in all directions. "Good morning, Sanji." he turned his head to me, looking surprised. "Lisanna-swan, good morning.. What are you doing up so early?" he asked, quietly shutting the latch for the men's room. "I kinda went to bed pretty early last night. I was exhausted." I replied, walking over to him. He nodded in response, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. I didn't mind the smell, as we walked into the kitchen. "You have to get up this early to make breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, since pretty much all the men on this crew eat like pigs.." he replied, walking over to the counter to get started on breakfast. "Excluding yourself?" I giggled, sitting down at the table, and propped my arm up on it so I could rest my chin on my hand. My statement earned a chuckle from him, and I smiled wider. "Yeah, I guess so. I have to be polite for all the ladies, including you, Lisanna-swan." he began to pull out all sorts of ingredients from the cabinets and the fridge. I simply watched, interested on how he would cook all of that on such a small stove. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, beginning to cut up some ingredients. "Hm... I guess some coffee would be nice." I replied, smiling.

As time passed on, I got to get to know Sanji better, us chatting while he cooked breakfast. The sun was up now, meaning other crew members would be waking up soon as well. I occasionally sipped from my coffee that Sanji had brewed up for me, as I sat at the table, listening to some stories Sanji told me as he cooked. "Well, we've gone to a island with a village with fishman ruling it, which we beat. We also went to an island in the skies, and saved them too. That was recent." he ranted, as I listened with full attention. The kitchen door opened, and I turned my gaze to it, seeing Nami enter. "Good morning Nami." I smiled, and she looked at me, returning one. "Good morning Lisanna. Sleep well?" she asked, joining me at sitting at the table. "It was so-so. Thanks for the blanket, by the way." She smiled even wider. "You looked cold, and both Robin and I felt bad for making you sleep like that, but when you were sleeping like a rock." she replied. Hearing this, I blushed a little as I heard Sanji chuckle. "Oh, oops.." I sheepishly smiled, sitting up straight now.

When breakfast was done, Sanji called everyone else in for it, as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper came dashing in, followed by Robin and Zoro. Everyone took their rightful seats, as Sanji put the plates of food onto the table. It smelled so heavenly... He set my plate down in front of me, and I smiled. "Thank you, Sanji." I picked up my fork, and began eating. Once again, I listened to the conversations going about around the table, not really talking myself. They were all talking about what their motives should be next, since they had gotten done with Skypiea. I silently listened, eating my food. Well, I was silent, until I looked up and saw Luffy staring at me. I nervously swallowed my food too suddenly, and almost choked. He grinned wide, as he continued to keep his gaze locked on me. "I-Is there something you need...?" I asked, nervous. "So, have you thought about it?" he asked, as everyone heard him ask the question. They all turn their gazes to me, expectantly.

"I-I uh..." ...Someone help me...

* * *

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to end it on a cliff-hanger! Sorry guys! I promise to make the next chapter long. Again, reviews are appreciated!**


	11. I'm Officially a Straw Hat!

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't been updating in the past 3 hours, just thinking of some things.**

**SeerKing: Oops, sorry about that! I didn't know you were writing a story using that Fruit! And now that I looked over that scene with Sanji and Nami, she did seem a little too nice. I'll try to improve on that!**

**Thanks for reviews so far, and let's begin!**

* * *

I felt all of their stares just boring holes into my body, as they all waited for my answer anxiously. I shifted my feet under the table, and fiddled with my shirt, not knowing how to answer. I wanted to, but I would be so useless... I really didn't know what to say, as I nervously looked up again, seeing everyone still staring at me. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were staring the most intense, as if they were trying to shift towards me, anticipating my answer. I bit my lip, trying to jumble an answer into my mind so I could answer Luffy's question. "I-I..." I couldn't finish. "You?" Usopp asked, staring. I shifted again, staring at them. I took a deep breath, a sense of bravery slowly building up in me, as I began to answer.

"Well, I-I would love to join, don't g-get me wrong.. But, I don't s-see how I could be b-beneficial..." I stuttered out, clenching my fists as they took in some of my shirt. Everyone seemed to frown a little at this. "What do you mean by that?" Nami asked, her looking upset. "W-Well, I just met you g-guys, and I r-really don't know any combat skills.. I-I'm assuming battle is an everyday thing to you.. And I-I don't know i-if I'm even capable of d-defending myself..." I looked up at them, still fiddling with my shirt as they listened. "So what if you don't know how to battle?" Luffy asked, not seeming to care that I knew nothing about fighting or defense. I looked up at him, eyes a little wide. "B-But you guy's wouldn't need s-someone who can't do anything.." I replied, looking at them all. Usopp was the next to talk.

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Now, that's what the Great Captain Usopp thought when he joined this crew. But, look at the success they've had with me being here! They've gotten more crew members, and they won't fall into despair!" he boasted loudly. I couldn't help but giggle, as everyone else rolled their eyes at his story. "True, but I'm serious. I'm really weak, and I really don't have any skills in any sort of field." I replied, being able to stop my stuttering. "Then you can learn on your way." Zoro had finally spoken to me. I'm a little surprised; I didn't think he was ever going to talk to me!

"Oi, Marimo, don't talk to Lisanna-swan like that." Sanji threatened, sending a glare at Zoro. Zoro simply glared back, and I looked to the ground. "No, Sanji, he's right.. I'd have to learn on my way." I replied. "But Lisa-" "Sanji, enough." Nami threatened. Sanji immediately shut his mouth, and stood there. "So, does that mean you'll join?" Chopper asked innocently, staring at me with shining eyes. I was silent, as I looked down to my hands. Everyone leaned a little closer, wanting to hear my answer finally. I then looked back up, and a smile spread onto my lips.

"I'll join your crew!"

Luffy's smile widened, and he let out a loud laugh, clapping his hands. "WE'VE GOT ANOTHER NAKAMA!" he cheered out, as Usopp and Chopper mimicked him, cheering. Nami and Robin both exchanged glances, before they smiled widely and giggled to each other. "WE HAVE ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL LADY ON OUR CREW! THIS IS HEAVEN!~" Sanji cheered, spinning around. Zoro couldn't help the grin from tugging at his lips, as he crossed his arms, eyes closed. I smiled widely, happy of my decision. I had actually joined the Straw Hat crew! This was awesome!

"Sanji! Start preparing the party food!" Luffy cheered out, still clapping his hands. Everyone else cheered, and I couldn't help myself. I thrusted my fist into the air, and I cheered as well. Sanji immediately began to work on the party foods, him still swooning over the fact that I had joined. Nami hugged me tightly, her laughing and having a good time. I was laughing as well, feeling like I had already been with them from the first start of the crew. I knew I had made right the choice joining them. Even though it was right after breakfast, we would all still be eating and partying, most likely all day.

Once the food for the party was made, everyone dug in. The large kegs of sake and booze had been brought out, and I couldn't help but at Zoro when I saw it come out. He didn't notice, him eyeing the kegs as they were brought out, large grin on face. I smiled, and turned to everyone else, who were having a blast. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were eating everything in sight again, having a competition who could eat the most, Sanji was pouring some wine for Robin and Nami, and Zoro was chugging down booze. I laughed with everyone else, having a good time myself. Time had seemed to fly by as we continued celebrating my arrival.

I probably shouldn't have had any wine or booze, but it was a party, so why not? I had a few small glasses of booze, and one of wine. I felt a little tipsy, but I didn't allow that to bring me down from celebrating with my new crew. The party had been lively the entire time it was going on, not one dull moment in it. When it ended, which was when the sun was all the way down, everyone was passed out in the men's and women's room, pretty much every one partied out. I was the only one awake, as I sat in the corner once more, Nami giving me her blanket again. Just before I had fallen asleep, I could only think one thing to myself, a smile on my lips:

I wasn't going to regret joining the Straw Hats.

* * *

**Done! I wanted to end it where she had said "I'll join your crew!", but I had promised to make it a lengthy chapter (well for me...). Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Asking the Impossible

**Hello, back with another chapter!**

**SeerKing: I got scared there for a second, I thought I had ruined your story! She'll most likely learn how to use a sword first, Zoro will be kind enough to lend her one of his. **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

When I had woken up the next morning, the sun was already up and somewhat shining. I already felt a throbbing headache pulsing in my head, and I groaned. When I had stood, I saw that neither Robin or Nami was in the room. _'Oh, jeez, how late did I sleep?'_ I slowly stood up, slowly trudging over to Nami's bed to put her blanket on it, her being nice enough to lend it to me again. I walked over to the door, opening it up and heading up to the deck. The weather was overcast, so it was a bit chilly. I walked to the kitchen, just to see if I had missed breakfast. When I opened up, everyone was in the middle of eating. They all turned their gazes to me, as I received many "Good-mornings." I smiled, replying back, and sat down in my seat. Sanji had walked over, and set my plate in front of me. "Eat up while it's still warm, Lisanna-swan." he smiled. "Thank you, Sanji." I replied, as he grinned wider, standing back. "Sanji, gimme seconds!" Luffy called out, mouth full of food. "Me too!" "Me three!" Chopper and Usopp called out. "You've already had seconds, idiots! Let everyone else eat!" he snapped at the three. "Meannnn." they all pouted, eating their food again, quickly forgetting about seconds. I couldn't help but giggle.

After breakfast, everyone went to do their own activities. I sat out on the deck, looking out at the ocean. I gripped the railing tighter than I probably should have, but I didn't care. I was trying to think of something for me to do, to be beneficial for the crew. I stared out at the ocean, thinking deeply. _'Well, what kind of fighting style do I like..? I'm not really good with fist to fist, so asking Luffy would be a no. And I don't have the Devil Fruit powers he has.. I do have somewhat strong legs, but Sanji would be too busy swooning over me.. I could try using a sword...' _My gaze shifted up to the Crow's Nest, where Zoro was training. I frowned. I wouldn't even know how to ask him. He seems like he wants nothing to do with me... It'd be so awkward, but it's worth a shot!

I began to climb up the Crow's Nest ladder, and I didn't look down. If I did, I'd probably fall off, and that wouldn't end well.. I opened up the door leading into it, and I peaked my head in. I saw Zoro lifting inhumane weights, and he was sweating pretty bad. I almost lost my grip on the ladder, so I quickly ushered myself up into the nest, shutting the door as I got in. He noticed me, but didn't say anything as I stood there awkwardly. I shuffled my feet, keeping my hands behind my back, as I waited for a conversation to start. He didn't say anything, and I grew more nervous. Figuring I had to start the conversation, I looked back up at him, him making grunts every time lifted the weight up with one arm. The weight was huge... Anyways, I had to start talking. "U-Um... H-Hi.."

He raised a brow at me, setting the weight down, causing the floor to shake when he set it down. I prevented my mouth from opening in amazement. "Is there something you need?" he asked me, in his usual gruff voice. I looked at him, eyes wide a bit. I couldn't find my voice to talk, as I felt my palms getting sweaty. _'Come on you idiot! Just ask him already, it's not that hard!' _I screamed at myself mentally, as I just stared at him. I couldn't find the voice to talk to him, which was making him a little annoyed. "Come on, spit it out already." he wiped his face with one of the towels he had grabbed. I bit my lip, calming myself down. I stared at him, which he stared back. "C-Could you t-t-teach me how.. how to use..a-a sword...?" I finally asked. _'Okay, maybe it was a little hard..'_

He just stared at me for a moment, as if he was processing what I had just asked him. I feared that he was going to shoo me out, so I turned around. "N-Nevermind, I-I'll leave n-n-now..!" I bent down to open up the latch of the door. "You got any experience with a sword?" he asked, and I stopped, turning my head to him. I stood straight now, frowning as I shook my head. "N-No.. B-But I want to be useful..! T-To the crew..." I trailed off. He sighed, and scratched his head. then looked at me. "I guess I can. For now, you can borrow one of my swords." he walked over to them, and picked one up. My eyes widened. _'He's actually going to give me a sword?! I actually didn't expect him to give me one! Maybe he trusts me now..?' _The thoughts rushed past my mind, as I watched him approach me with a sword. It was the one with a red sheath. He held it out to me, and I carefully took it from him.

He had the white sheathed one (Which I knew was Kuina's, but I could never really remember the swords names..) and unsheathed it. "Well then, let's get down to basics."

* * *

**Done! I feel like Zoro was a bit OOC in this one, but oh well! Reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Bonding with Zoro?

**HEYYYY! I'm finally back after 4 days of camping! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I'm going to try and update as much as I can today! Without anymore waiting, let's begin!**

* * *

I collided hard with the wooden floorboards of the Merry, Zoro's katana falling next to me. I couldn't breathe; my lungs felt like they were being squeezed and about to burst! Zoro stood there, holding Kuina's in his hand, sighing. It wasn't necessarily that he was going all out on me, it's just his way of teaching was harsh. We were learning the basics of blocking attacks, but I barely kept up with that. He went pretty fast for a beginner like me, so there was a few times I had almost gotten sliced to bits by him. Eventually, after blocking so many (I had lost count...), I couldn't take it anymore, and just fell on the floor. "How am I supposed to teach you how to use a sword if you can't even keep up with that?" he frowned, putting the katana in it's sheath for now. I opened my eyes, staring up at him. "I-I didn't k-k-know how to keep u-up..!" I wheezed out, chest heaving.

I'm assuming my loud connection with the wood didn't go unnoticed, because several crew members came up, worried expressions on their faces. "What was that noise?" Nami asked, rushing over to the railing to look out on the deck. Sanji came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag. "Is everything alright out here?" he asked. His gaze had reached my sprawled out form on the deck, and the worry vanished, and transferred to anger when he saw Zoro standing next to me. "STUPID MARIMO, ARE YOU HURTING A LADY?!" he seethed, running down to us. He had already aimed a kick at Zoro, which Zoro ducked down and avoided. I wanted to speak up, but my lungs weren't agreeing to that idea. I continued trying to catch my breath, while watching the two monsters fight. "Stupid dart-brow, I didn't do anything!" Zoro snarled back, blocking another kick from Sanji.

"Then why is Lisanna-swan on the deck looking in pain?!" Sanji yelled, stopping his assault for a split-second. "Because she asked me to train her, dumbass!" This only added fuel to the fire, and Sanji began his assault quicker and fiercer this time. "YOU TRIED TO TRAIN LISANNA-SWAN WITH YOUR INSANE METHODS, MOSS-HEAD?!" Sanji roared, kicking. Zoro got even more agitated, and pulled out his two swords that were on him, and began fighting back. "I DIDN'T HURT HER, ERO-COOK!" I slowly got up on my two feet, hands on my knees. _'I'm so out of shape...' _I sighed, and I looked at the two. "Sanji..?" I managed to wheeze out, and Sanji was immediately by my side. "What is it, Lisanna-swan?" he asked, all anger gone and replaced back with worry, as he was trying to help me stand.

"I-It's not Zoro's fault... I-I'm just.. out of.. shape is all..." I managed to smile, as I looked at him. Sanji processed this through his mind, and he seemed to have calmed some. "Are you sure? Are you not making this up to defend that idiot?" he asked, earning a glare from Zoro. I nodded. "Yeah.. I asked him to.. so if anything happens.. it's on me.. okay?" Sanji wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut. "If you say so, Lisanna-swan.." he glared at Zoro. "If I see ANY cuts on her, I'll kick the green out of your hair, moss-head." he threatened, which didn't work on Zoro. "Whatever, dart-brow. Go cook." Zoro retorted, watching Sanji as he walked back up the stairs to go back to the kitchen. Nami sighed, watching the whole fight, and she went back to drawing her maps in her room.

Sighing, I nervously glanced at Zoro, who wasn't looking at me at the time. "So... a-are we going to continue..?" I asked nervously, bending down to pick up the katana that laid on the deck. "Are you not going to fall over this time?" he asked me, turning around to face me. I didn't answer at first, not sure myself, but then slowly nodded. It probably didn't look too convincing, as I heard a sigh emit from him. I frowned a little, and gripped the hilt of the katana tighter than necessary. "Sorry.." I mumbled, looking to the ground. "Alright, we're going to continue with blocking." he pulled out Kuina's katana.

We continued with the blocking training for another two hours, until I had successfully gotten a grip on how to block any sort of attack thrown at me. Once he had done his last attack, which I successfully blocked, he stopped. "I think you've got a good understanding on how to block now, so good work." he had a small grin on his face. I smiled widely, holding the katana tightly in my two hands. I was extremely proud of myself! "Thanks Zoro!" I beamed. His small grin had widened a bit. "I think that's enough for today, unless you wanna keep going?" he asked, waiting for my answer. It took a minute for me to decide, but then I had my answer. "I think sword-on-sword is enough for today, but do you have any small weights I could lift..?" I asked, shuffling my feet. It felt kinda weird asking him for such a thing, but I wanted to get stronger!

He thought for a moment, until he looked back at me. "I'd have to check first, but if I do, feel free to use them." he replied. I nodded, smiling still. I walked up to him, holding out his katana to him. "Thanks for l-letting me use this.." he took it with his own hand. "It's fine. We just need to get you your own sword first. You wouldn't be able to use this in combat." he replied. I frowned a little, nodding. We heard the kitchen door open up, revealing Sanji. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Lisanna-swann! Lunch is ready! And idiots, get in here! Lunch is ready!" he called out. I couldn't help but smile, as I began walking to the kitchen, Zoro following behind me.

_'Just you wait, everyone! I'm going to get stronger!"_

* * *

**Done! I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for this chapter... But here it is! Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Well-needed Shower, and Robin!

**Hey everyone, back with another chapter! **

**SeerKing: No need to worry, my friend! I've gotten that all planned out! She'll be getting a new change of clothes from Nami soon when she gets a shower, and bonding time with Robin will be on the ship, and at Water 7!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the table, waiting for lunch to be served at the table. I sat down next to Nami, as Zoro took his seat. Sanji then came around with my plate, along with Nami and Robin's. "Here you go, Mademoiselle's~" he smiled, setting our plates in front of us. "Thank you, Cook-san." Robin smiled warmly. "Thank you, Sanji." Both Nami and I had smiled, and Sanji was swooning, dancing like a fool as he went to get the men's food. He set it down rather roughly, as the madness begun. Food was already flying everywhere, as Luffy ate it greedily. "Oi, save some for me!" Usopp began to eat as well. "I won't be beaten!" Chopper squeaked out, eating as much as he could at a brisk pace. I couldn't help but giggle, as it looked like Zoro was the only male who ate like a human being at the table, even though he ate a lot too. _'Now that I think about it, I never have really seen Sanji eat much before...'_ I drifted my gaze over to Sanji, who was washing the dishes used to make the food.

I decided to ask him about it later, as I ate my own plate. As usual, it was absolutely amazing. I expected nothing less of Sanji's cooking. Finishing rather quickly for myself, I stood. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." I smiled, as Nami nodded, along with Robin giving her usual warm smile. I walked out of the room, and headed for the bathrooms. I looked at the clouds, seeing some dark ones over off to the horizon. "Looks like it's gonna rain.." I mumbled, as I went below deck to head towards the bathroom.

Once I had taken care of my business in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. "I look awful! How come no one has pointed it out?" I frowned. My hair was a mess of knots in the ponytail, as my clothes were all wrinkled up, smelling like sea water faintly. I wanted to get a shower, but... I didn't have any clothes. Ever since I had been transported into the One Piece world, I've been in the same old clothes. Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and went into the women's room. Surprisingly, Nami was in there, counting up some gold coins. "Am I interrupting something..?" I stood in the doorway, a small smile on face. Nami looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Not at all! Come on in!"

I walked in, sitting down next to Nami on her bed. There was a small mountain of gold coins sitting in the center of the bed, and I couldn't help but smile. "So, what brings you in here?" she asked me, not looking from her coin counting. "I was wondering if you had any spare clothes for me to wear..? Since I need a shower badly." I asked, swinging my legs a bit. She giggled, and wrapped the coins up in the cloth they were in. "Yeah, I've got tons! Let me help you pick out an outfit!" she smiled, standing. She walked over to her dresser, as I watched her.

She had gone through her drawers, pulling out things that were too small for her to wear. There were many options, as I looked at them lined up on the bed. "These are the shirts I've got, lemme get the pants." she went back to her dresser, going through more. I looked at all of the clothes, taking a minute to decide what I would wear. I settled on a striped t-shirt, the stripes all shades of blue. I draped it over my shoulder, as she walked back over with a bunch of shorts, skirts, and pants in her arms. She set them out on the bed, smiling. "Here are all of my shorts and such. Take your pick!" I looked through them all once more, and I settled on a pair of shorts. They were kinda like khaki shorts that stopped at my mid-thigh. I smiled, taking them and throwing them onto the shirt. "Thanks Nami!" I beamed. I would just have to use the same undergarments.

Rushing back to the bathroom before anyone else got in it, I quickly entered, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I set my change of clothes on the counter of the sink, and stripped from my old clothes. I threw them in a small basket, and turned on the shower. I adjusted it to my liking, and I stepped in. The water felt so nice against my skin.. I could feel all the dirt and grime washing off of me. I noticed the bottle of shampoo sitting on the tub side, and I picked it up. I used some of it, washing my hair, trying to pull out some of the knots. Being somewhat successful, I rinsed my hair out, it smelling like strawberries. I smiled, washing my body next from all the dirt. I rinsed myself off, and turned off the shower. I usually didn't get a long shower, but this one was somewhat lengthy. Satisfied, I turned off the water, and stepped out, grabbing a towel.

Once I had dried myself off, I got changed into Nami's spare clothes she had given me. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I smiled. I gathered up my dirty clothes, and opened the door, walking to the women's room once more. Nami wasn't in there anymore, so I put my dirty clothes in my sleeping corner. I saw a brush sitting on Nami's dresser, and I figured she wouldn't mind if I used it. I picked it up, and raked it through my hair, successfully getting out all the knots. I then put it back up in a pony-tail, and headed up on the deck to see what everyone else was doing.

I walked up on deck, the dark clouds above us now. Not wanting to stay any longer to find out what would happen with the clouds, I went to the lounge room, seeing that Robin was in there. I was surprised to find that Sanji wasn't in there either, but I shrugged it off. Robin, who had heard me enter, looked up from her book, smile on face. "Hello Lisanna, what brings you in here?" she asked me warmly. I smiled back, shutting the door behind me. "I was just coming in, since the sky was looking pretty dark." I replied, walking over to the table. Several books were laid on the table near her, as she had one in her hand.

I sat down at the table with her, looking at all the books. "You have a lot of books here. Did you read them all?" I asked, looking at them. She nodded, returning her gaze to her book. "I have memorized most of them." she smiled. I looked at her, eyes widening a bit. "Jeez, how can you do that?" I gaped. She lightly giggled at this, and I couldn't help but smile. "Would you be interested in reading one of them?" she asked me. I looked at the books. "If you're offering, then I suppose so!" I smiled, taking one of the smaller books of the bunch. I opened it up, and began reading. We had read together for a solid three hours, us occasionally starting up conversations about the book I would be reading. Eventually, I had to go, wanting to go train again. When I had said my goodbye to Robin, she smiled at me in her usual way, and returned the goodbye.

When I left, I couldn't help but feel that I had gotten closer to Robin, a smile on my face.

* * *

**Done! I tried to make this one lengthy again! Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Alone in the Crow's Nest

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I've been a little busy, so.. I'm good now!**

**SeerKing: It's coming up soon! **

**pizzafan123: I know, I'm trying to get her to bond with the crew. And it's funny thinking about it.. her lifting those giant weights!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

After I had read a few books with Robin for a good amount of time, I went out onto the deck. The clouds still hadn't disappeared, the sky a sea of grey. Frowning, I walked across the deck, over to the Crow's Nest mast. I began to scale the climb necessary to get into it, wanting to lift some weights to improve on my strength. I knew Zoro wouldn't be in there; he was taking a nap below deck. I reached the latch, and entered the nest. I shut the door below me, and stood there. Zoro's weights were all over the place, them being enormous. I don't think he would have any small weights for me to start with...

Shaking the negative thoughts out of my head, I began to wander around, trying to find any small weights. After searching through them several times, the smallest set I could find were the length of my arm... There was no way I was lifting this thing. But, trying to be determined, I grasped my two hands on the bar, and pulled up with as much strength I could muster. I barely moved it an inch! I frowned, but kept going, trying my hardest to lift it up. I managed to lift it off the ground an inch before I dropped it, arms already feeling like they were on fire. "How am I supposed to do this..?"

I continued lifting it off the ground, it being only about one inch each time, two if I was lucky. I did this about ten times until I took a break, my arms hurting. I walked over to the window to get a glimpse of the sky. I could see the small rain drops hitting against the glass now. "I should probably go back down.." I mumbled, heading over to the door. Before I opened it, it began to POUR out, and it startled me. I jumped out of my skin, and I fell onto the floor, butt first. I quickly ushered over to the window, and I couldn't see out of it. Meaning nobody would be able to see me from the outside. It would be suicide trying to get down with the weather like this, but it was also suicide sitting in here; tons of giant weights that could kill me, and the mast holding this up is broken. Either way, there was a pretty good chance I could die.

The only thing I could do was sit in the Crow's Nest, in a far away spot from the weights, and wait for the storm to end. Until realization hit me. _'I didn't tell anyone where I went...! They'll think something bad happened to me!' _I began to panic, as I tried to open up the latch. Once I did, all I could see was the kitchen light on, probably meaning that's where everyone was. I could also see waves slamming up onto the deck, making it slippery. "This is bad!" I panicked even more, slamming the latch shut. I paced around, biting my fingernails as I did.

* * *

_Inside the kitchen..._

Sanji was practically crying, slamming his fist against the floor. "Where could Lisanna-swan have gone?!" he wailed. Zoro sat crossed-legged on the floor, resting against the wall. "Beats me, I haven't seen her all day." Sanji turned his gaze to him, fire in eyes. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WHEN A LADY IS IN TROUBLE!" he was about to duke it out with Zoro, until Nami stopped him. "Sanji, ENOUGH!" she snapped, obviously worried about Lisanna. Sanji immediately stopped, going quiet. The worry was evident on his face, as he paced around. Zoro closed his eyes, resting against the wall. Even though he didn't show it, he was actually worried about her as well. Usopp fiddled with some of his pachinko, as he sat at the table. Chopper was wiping tears from his eyes that threatened to spill. Luffy sat there, not worried one bit. If she was apart of his crew, then she would be just fine! Nami bit her nails, while Robin sat calmly. "I believe I would be able to locate her. I can search around the ship." she suddenly spoke. Everyone turned to her quick, except for Zoro.

Robin crossed her arms across her chest, closing her eyes. A hand could be seen sprouting from the corner of the room, along with an eye on it. "Oh, I get it! Nice thinking, Robin!" Usopp cheered. Robin did this all over to the ship, until her eye had gone up to the Crow's Nest.

* * *

_In the Crow's Nest..._

I sat there, still curled in the far end of the room. I looked at the weights and barbells sitting throughout the room. I then saw some light pink leaves form near the wall next to me, and I turned to it. I saw a hand sprout from it, along with an eye that resembled Robin's. I smiled widely, and waved. I felt much better, now that I knew they knew of my whereabouts. I gave a small wave, letting Robin know that I saw her. It then disappeared into a small puff of petals. Sighing in relief, I leaned against the wall, still worried about the fact that I could get crushed by tons of weights. I slowly crept over to the window, peaking out. The rain showed no signs of dying down. Sighing once more, I made my way back over to my corner.

As I sat there, I began to think of what I would be doing on a rainy day back home. _'I'd probably be listening to music... Or writing in my old notebook.. Or maybe even help my mom out with cooking..' _I frowned. Up until now, I hadn't really acknowledged how much I miss my mom. I kept the good memories locked away, them threatening to surface. I could feel tears starting to form, and I bit my lip. No, I can't show tears. I promised Luffy and everyone I would get stronger. Showing tears is a weakness, which isn't good. Keeping the tears at bay while thinking to myself, a large wave had smashed into the side of the Merry. It didn't go unnoticed, as I slammed my back against the wall pretty hard. It knocked the wind out of me for a split second, as I quickly recollected my breath. When I looked up, I could see the weights lifting off the ground from the impact. Until I noticed a large one.. heading straight towards me.

I did the one thing that I could do in the situation. As my eyes widened, I let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**Done! GUYS, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! My life's been a rollercoaster these past two weeks... Updates might be rare now, as you can see. If it looks like I abandoned this story, I haven't! I just haven't been able to get the time in to post chapters! But, I got one in today! If anyone's still reading, reviews are appreciated!**


	16. Finally, some Company!

**Again, guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I don't think I can ever apologize fully.. I've been so busy with school, and keeping my grades up.. Urgh.. Anyways, let's crack open this well-deserved chapter!**

* * *

I don't think I have ever screamed so loud in my life. I watched the weight come at me, until I quickly lunged out to my right, the weight slamming against the wall. I collided with the floor, but I felt no pain, looking back at the enormous weight. _'T-That could've ended so bad...' _I sat on the floor, shaking a bit. I exhaled a shaky breath, standing up on my feet. Now that I had avoided that crisis, I walked over to the window. The rain was still coming down pretty bad... '_Wait, what if they heard me scream..? No way, the rain is too loud. I can barely hear myself think!'__  
_

As time continued to slowly go by, I sat there, knees pulled up to chest and arms wrapped around them. There really was nothing to do... Unless I tried to use one of Zoro's weights again... Nah, I value my life. I still sat by the window, the rain slowly dying down a tad. At least I would be able to watch the waves.. _'I wonder how everyone else is doing down there...'_

* * *

_In the kitchen..._

Sanji was flailing around, worried out of his mind. "That wave was too dangerous! LISANNA-SWANNN!" he cried out, ready to climb up in the Crow's Nest himself. "Sanji, I understand you're worried and all, but no one can go out there in that weather! Only a monster could!" Usopp looked at Sanji, frown on face. He was worried himself, but he would be no match for the ferocious waves out there. Sanji glared at him. "I can't sit here, knowing a lady is in danger! Especially with the marimo's weights up there!" Sanji shot back. Zoro opened one eye, arms behind his head. "You got a problem with MY training room, dart-brow? It's not my fault she wandered up there right before a storm."

This struck a nerve with Sanji, as he turned to Zoro, scowl on face. "I do have a problem with your training room, moss-head! Lisanna-swan is up there, all alone with YOUR inhumane weights! She's in danger!" Sanji retorted. Zoro grumbled, closing his eye. "I told you, it's not my problem." Nami grew frustrated, as she punched Zoro on the top of the head. "Zoro, it's your training room! Go up there and see if she's okay!" she seethed, looking down at him. Zoro glared up at her, hand on top of head. "Why should I, you witch?" he glared, as Sanji was being held back by Usopp and Chopper. "If you don't, I'm adding another 200,000,000 beli to your debt you owe me." she smirked. "I don't owe you anything!" he yelled back.

"Yes you do, now go up there before I double it!" Nami yelled. Zoro stood, grumbling. "Stupid witch.." he grumbled, walking towards the door. "Captain-san, are you okay with Swordsman-san going out there in such terrible weather?" Robin asked Luffy, who was silent the whole time. His large grin was on his face, as he looked up. "No worries! Zoro can easily take care of it!" he laughed. Robin couldn't help but smile at his response. Zoro opened up the door, the rain smacking him. He shut the door behind him, as began to make his way over to the mast, deck slippery.

Once he reached it, he began the climb carefully, it being slippery as well. The rain kept blowing at him furiously, as he began to ascend to the Crow's Nest.

* * *

_In the Crow's Nest..._

I sat there, in the same position as I was for 5 minutes straight. I watched the waves roughly collide with each other, as the rain blew sideways. I continued watching, until I heard a bang on the door. I jumped, as my head whipped around. I stared at it, a large weight on top of it. "Lisanna, are you alright?!" a muffled voice asked. I couldn't make out who it was, but I was glad to hear someone's voice! "Yeah, I'm okay!" I yelled back, quickly shuffling over to the door. "Lemme try to move this weight..!" I began to push at the weight, it not budging. I puffed, as I continued to push with all of my strength. Little by little, it began to slowly roll off the door, until it was completely off. Standing back, I watched the door open up, until I saw green hair. Zoro had come?!

He reminded me of a wet cat, as he climbed up, not looking happy. Then again, Zoro really never does look happy... He shut the door, sighing. He was soaked to the bone, clothes sticking to him. He then turned to me, as I stared up at him. (_I hate being so short!) _"Uh... hi..?" I sheepishly greeted, not knowing what to say to him.

He sighed, rubbing his head, droplets of water flying out of his hair as he did. "You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked, looking at me. I shook my head, "No, but one of the weights almost killed me.." I looked at the weight that was sitting in my safety corner. He looked at it too, frowning. "Oh, sorry about that." I wanted to gap, but I kept my mouth closed. _'One of your weights almost killed me, and SORRY is all you have to say?! That's Zoro for you.." _He turned back to me. "Pass me one of those towels?" he asked. I turned behind me, seeing some old towels on a railing. I walked over to it, grabbing one. I came back over, holding it out to him. "Thanks." he took it, drying himself off. I stood there, awkwardly.

"Did Nami ever say when this storm was going to end?" I asked him, sitting down on the floor again, still kind of exhausted from pushing the weight off of the door. "She said it would end in about two hours." he replied, tossing the towel off to the side. I sighed, going to be stuck in here for two hours. At least I would have some company.. with Zoro.. for two hours... not knowing what to talk about...

Sheesh, these are going to be the longest two hours of my life...

* * *

**Done! I tried to get this in as soon as possible, but I was having a bit of trouble thinking of what to write... Anyways, reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Bonding with Zoro Again, and AGH!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter here! Thanks for anyone who has been waiting, if they are still reading.**

**SeerKing: Yeah, ever since school started back up, it's been keeping me busy. I'm trying my best though! :D**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

I sat there in silence, feeling uncomfortable on how.. Silent one room could be. The only noise I could hear right now was the rain fiercely pelting against the windows, along with the occasional thunder. Zoro was pretty silent to, which made the silence even more awkward. I wanted to start a conversation, but I have no clue how. I can't talk about much, since we both know little about each other (_Well, in Zoro's case. I know a lot about him, but I can't blow my cover!) _I tapped my fingers against my leg, trying to keep myself occupied from the silence. Zoro was cleaning off one of his katana's, so he was preoccupied.

I continued shifting and tapping my fingers on my leg for another five minutes, trying to stay focused on one thing. I was failing horribly, as I'm not good at keeping myself occupied for a long amount of time. I always need something to do, otherwise I sit there, or I take a nap. But I refused to fall asleep at the moment. Anything could happen, at any given moment. After all, we ARE on the Grand Line. Zoro finishing touching up his katana, as he slid it back into it's rightful sheath. I watched him do so, and he then looked at me. "Do you mind if I train for a bit?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance. "N-Not at all!" I replied, being flustered. He gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off as he stood.

Feeling like a huge idiot, I sighed, getting up and walking over to the window. I didn't want to disturb Zoro from his training, and seeing that I could barely lift one of his weights, there was no point in me trying to train with him. The only thing I could do was keep him company, and just stare out the window, or watch him train. But then again, watching him train like that would be creepy of me to do, so I won't do it. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, propping my arm on the windowsill. I huffed, as I watched the rain flow with the wind, as it crashed down into the churning ocean.

Zoro began his training, as I heard the sound of weights moving around. I didn't look back, as I watched the waves crash against each other fiercely. After a bit, which I'm assuming was around 15 minutes, he began to grunt after each swing of the weights, meaning he was getting the necessary work out he desired. I almost glanced back, but I refrained myself. I can't be awkward, and I certainly don't want to distract him from his training. I continued to watch the waves, also listening to Zoro training in the background. _'Just think about it though.. I get to do this for weeks, maybe even years!'_ I couldn't stop the smile that spread onto my lips. Luckily, Zoro couldn't see my face, so he wouldn't ask me why or think I'm weird.

Eventually, Zoro took a quick break from his weight-lifting, as he wiped his face off with another towel. I turned to look at him, now that.. Hopefully.. It wouldn't be too awkward. But I was wrong, as I saw his bare chest, along with the large scar stretched across it. I suppressed a grimace. It looked so.. Painful and horrific in person. He must've noticed me staring at this, because he spoke. "You looking at this?" he asked, pointing to the scar. I slowly nodded. _'Have to pretend I don't know about it!' _I mentally made a note. "How.. Did you get that?" I asked, now frowning. I wasn't the best actor, but I knew how to make some convincing emotions. "Ever hear of that floating restaurant Baratie?" he asked me. I nodded again, listening. "We were battling with that big-shot Don Krieg there, and "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk suddenly appeared. I took the opportunity to challenge him, but I failed miserably. When I lost, I turned to him, and he gave me the wound, since after all, attacking from behind is a shameless act among swordsmen." he told, as I soaked in the information.

"You mean to tell me you battled THE "Hawk-Eyes?" I questioned, looking shocked. He nodded, as he set aside the towel, sitting down on the ground. Now we were getting somewhere with conversations! I walked over, sitting down close by to him. "So.. How did the battle end? With Don-Krieg?' I asked, looking at him. "Well, I don't remember much, since I was bleeding pretty bad, but I'm pretty sure Luffy kicked his ass, and that stupid-lovecook beat up some weird lookin' dude." he replied. I giggled at the nickname he had given Sanji. "Did you get a doctor to stitch up that nasty wound?" I asked, crossing my legs. "Nope, we had to do it on our own. I probably wouldn't have lived long enough to get to a doctor. It was pretty crude at first, until I had actually found one." he replied. I smiled again, happy that we were having an actual conversation.

We continued chatting back and forth, time seeming to fly by. If I could guess, we were up there for three hours, because we didn't even notice when it stopped raining. He looked at the window while we were talking, and noticed. "It's stopped raining." I looked at the window as well. "Now that you mention it, I don't hear the rain anymore.. Should we go back down?" I asked. He nodded, as we both stood. He opened up the hatch, as he began to go down as well. I waited patiently, and I began to make my way down the mast as well. We were about halfway, when the unthinkable happened. A Sea King had emerged right beside the Merry, so close that it smacked the side of it. I grabbed the mast tightly, as Zoro did the same. The ship rocked violently along with the waves, as the Sea King let out a mighty roar.

I looked in horror, as I heard the kitchen door open, seeing the rest of the crew come rushing out. "What's going on out here?!" Nami yelled. Usopp and Chopper clung to each other and screeched when they saw the Sea King so close to the Merry. "W-WHAT'S A S-SEA KING DOING HERE?!" Usopp cried, as Chopper was crying as well. Zoro grit his teeth, as he jumped down from his position on the mast like it was nothing. I still clung to the mast, too scared to let go. "LISANNA-SWANN! JUMP DOWN AND I'LL CATCH YOU!~" Sanji flailed, holding his arms out. I shook my head. The Sea King then rammed into the side of the Merry once more, hard.

I lost my grip on the slippery wood, and I was flung towards the churning oceans. 

* * *

**Done! Thanks for the wait, guys! Reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Sanji, the Knight in Armour!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I figured I can squeeze one in, since I'm struggling with a cold.. URGH.**

**Starlitwater: Thanks! :)**

**pizzafan123: I'm glad to hear! **

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. I watched in horror as I saw the Merry get a bit smaller, as I fell downwards. I could see Nami, Sanji, and Chopper watch in horror for a split moment before I collided with the icy waters. I held my breath, as I sunk before I desperately clawed upwards. Surfacing, I was instantly hit with a large wave, as I choked on the water. I went back down for a moment, not really getting as much air as I wanted. I accidentally opened my mouth, salt water rushing in. I choked, as I swam back up. I surfaced once more, coughing and hacking.

Now, it wasn't that I couldn't swim, it was just that it was almost impossible to do so with rain smacking you in the face, along with large waves. The ocean can be so unforgiving! I opened my eyes, seeing that the Merry was getting farther. Panicking, I tried to swim towards it, but the currents weren't letting me. I gasped for air after each wave smacked against me. I felt something brush against me, and only then did I remember it was a Sea King attack. My eyes widened, as I could see the back of the Sea King surface from the water, letting it's presence be known. I'm not to sure, but I think I saw someone jump in the waters.

I couldn't tell, as the Sea King's head and large neck shot out of the waters behind me. Whipping my head around, I looked up at the large beast, eyes wide as saucers. I was terrified. I couldn't move. Fear had paralyzed my body fully, along with it slowly going numb. It's fiery red gaze turned down to me, as it began to swoop it's head down, mouth opened. It's sharp teeth were aching to dig into my body. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the hot pain to dig into my body. But it never did.

Confused, I slightly opened one eye, seeing the monster's head lurch backwards forcefully. I opened both of my eyes, wondering what had done it. I heard something splash next to me, as I turned my head frantically. "Lisanna-swan!" I heard a faint yell, as I saw someone swimming towards me. It was Sanji! Happy to see him, I tried to swim towards him as well. We were getting pretty far from the Merry, and on the inside, it was scaring me like no tomorrow. The currents continued to drift my small form away from Sanji and the ship. Sanji was swimming with it, him getting to me quickly. He reached his hand out to me, as I reached mine out as well. We barely just touched the first time, as a large wave swept over us. I went under again, not being able to handle the wave's intensity. I hoped Sanji had been able to, since I couldn't see anything below the water. I clawed my way back up to the surface.

My head broke out from the waters, my hair sticking to my face. Hopefully Sanji could get me quick, because my body was beginning to refuse my commands. I was numb, cold, and scared. My eyes frantically searched around for Sanji. "S-Sanji?!" I called out, voice trembling. "Lisanna-swan! Over here!" I heard him reply, as I turned my head to the source. I could see him swimming to me again. He held his hand out again, as I did the same. We interlocked hands, as he pulled me towards him. I was relieved for a split-second, until I realized we weren't safe yet. The Sea King would be back, and we had yet to get back safely to the Merry. I clung to Sanji like a child, which probably looked dumb of me. But I didn't care. Someone had actually come into the ocean to save me. Sanji kept a firm hold on me, making sure I wouldn't drift off. Hopefully he wasn't swooning on the inside, because we both were probably very close to getting hypothermia.

Sanji began to swim in the direction of the Merry, as I tried to kick my legs as well to help him. It wasn't doing any good, as my legs were frozen. My teeth chattered together, as I stuck to Sanji like glue. We continued trying to fight against the currents, desperately trying to get back to the Merry. Sanji was making progress, since he had some pretty strong legs. I was just an extra weight for him to carry, but he didn't seem to mind at all. The waves and the rain seemed to get fiercer by the minute, as one large wave was heading towards us. I felt Sanji's grip tighten on me, as we went under. The wave crashed down above us, pushing us back a bit. We surfaced again, as Sanji began to swim once more, keeping the strong grip on my shaking body. The Merry wasn't too far, as I could make out it's silhouette in the down pour. I still kept my arms wrapped around Sanji's chest, as I clung to him like a life line.

I thought we would be clear, since the ship wasn't too far now. But I was terribly wrong, as the Sea King shot out right in front of us. With us being so close, the waves that were created from it's appearance were huge, as Sanji and I got knocked up in the air some with them. Suppressing a loud scream, our grips on each other tightened. I feared I was squeezing Sanji too tight, but I couldn't help it. Sanji did squeeze some air out me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay with him during this whole ordeal. While we were in the air, the Sea King turned it's head to us, mouth opened wide, ready to devour us. Sanji prepared himself to kick it in the jaw once more, but a stretching fist along with some sort of wind slices smacked the beast right in the face. It let out a loud screech, as I saw some of it's blood spew from the gashes it received, along with a tooth being broken clean out of it's mouth. Sanji flipped us over, so when we collided back into the ocean, Sanji was on the bottom. I realized he must've hit the water with his back, as he didn't move for a moment.

Panicking once more, I tried to swim upwards while holding his body. I was failing horribly. We were sinking some, and there was no way I was letting go of Sanji. He had risked his life to jump in and save me, so I wasn't going to leave him to die after all he had just done for me. Small air bubbles escaped my mouth, as I continued to try and pull both of us up to the surface. We continued to sink slowly, as I frantically kicked my legs, trying my best. I was hoping Sanji would recover from it very soon, as my strength and size weren't going to do any good in this situation. I was pretty weak, and Sanji was much bigger than me. Sanji stirred, and he sensed the situation we were in, because he began to swim upwards. I held onto him still, as I contributed my weak kicks with his. We surfaced, as we both welcomed the air into our strained lungs.

Sanji kept the firm grip on me, as we were a bit farther from the Merry again. I just wanted to get up on deck, being able to see everyone again. "A-Are you okay?!" I asked Sanji, hopefully loud enough for him to see me. He looked a little pained, but didn't let it bother him too much. "Of course, Lisanna-swan! I've been through much worse!" he replied. I knew he was in some pain, since he had hit the water pretty hard. We began to swim towards the Merry once more, as I hoped the Sea King wouldn't interrupt us again. Another large wave blasted us, resulting in us going down again so we wouldn't get hit as hard. Once we surfaced, we managed to get to the side of the ship. I was so happy to see it, as I saw Luffy stretch his hand down. "Grab on first, Lisanna-swan!" Sanji told me. As much as I didn't want to go first, I took Luffy's hand, as he pulled me upwards. He helped me land on the deck, as Chopper and Nami quickly ran over to me, both asking me frantically if I was okay. "Come on, I need to check on you!" Chopper had yelled. "Wait!" I yelled back, as I ran over to the side of the ship.

I gripped the railing, looking down at the waters. Before I got any treatment, I wanted to make sure that Sanji was safe, getting up on deck as well. Luffy rocketed his hand downwards, as I saw Sanji grab it. He was pulled upwards to the deck as well, and I sighed in relief. I then realized how cold and numb my body was, as I shivered. Sanji landed on the deck. "Sanji, Lisanna! Get to the infirmary!" Nami had yelled. Zoro had seen the Sea King approaching again, as I noticed him take out a sword quickly and send a slice towards it once more. It was hit once more, as it let out a pained cry. Robin helped me to the infirmary, as Chopper went into Heavy-Point and helped Sanji. I couldn't help but lean into Robin, as we got into the inside of the ship.

I had been saved from the clutches of Death. Or at least it felt like it.

* * *

**Done! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	19. Bonding with Sanji?

**Hey guys! I'm gonna squeeze in one more chapter for today! And thanks for the reviews guys! I enjoy reading them!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

I must've fallen asleep after I was taken into the infirmary, because I had woken up. Rubbing my eyes, I felt that my hair was partially still sticking to my face. Brushing it off, I sat up from the infirmary bed. "Oh, Lisanna-swan, you're awake!" I heard Sanji chime next to me, as I looked over, seeing him sitting in an upward position on the other bed. I nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, what happened after I fell asleep..?" I asked, shivering a bit. I wrapped the blanket on the bed around me, as I looked back at Sanji. "Well, Chopper just gave us a quick check-up, but told us to get some rest." he replied, him wrapped in a blanket as well.

Taking in the information Sanji had given, I sighed. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "About.. two hours." I rubbed my eyes again, yawning. I looked out the window, seeing it was dark out. Frowning, I snuggled into the blanket's warmth some more, still feeling chilled to the bone. Just thinking of the events that happened made me cold, and slightly scared. Sanji probably noticed the small frown on my face, because he looked at me, looking a little worried. "Are you okay, Lisanna-swan?" he asked me. I quickly replaced the frown with a smile, as I looked at him. "Yeah, just a little cold is all." I replied, hoping he would buy my smile. "I can give you my blanket if you are cold." he offered me.

I shook my head, denying it. "No, you need the blanket as much as me, Sanji." I replied, looking at him. He still looked like he wanted to give me it, but once I gave him another smile, it seemed to convince him. "How long did Chopper say we had to be in here?" I asked, curling up a bit more inside the blanket. "Until we weren't cold anymore. I mean, I'm fine, but I can wait until you are ready to go, Lisanna-swan." he gave a small smile. I couldn't help but smile a bit wider at his statement. _'He's so thoughtful.. then again, I AM a girl.' _I embraced the blanket's warmth more, trying to get warmer so I wouldn't keep him in here for too long.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working, as I was still shivering a bit. No matter how much warmth I tried to collect from the blanket, it seemed to just fade away. My skin was a little pale, and I was pretty cold. I looked on my wrist to see if my hairband was still on it, and thankfully it was. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, making sure it would stay. Sanji was quiet during this. I stood up, leaving the blanket on the bed. "I'm ready to go now." I smiled, even though it was a lie. I was still freezing, and I don't think Sanji was convinced either. "But Lisanna-swan, you're still shaking.." I shook it off. "I'm fine, Sanji. I promise." I gave a re-assuring smile. He probably didn't buy it, but he didn't object it either. He nodded, putting on his shoes. I did the same, even though they were pretty damp from the water.

Sanji held open the door for me, as I nodded a thanks when I walked out. He followed behind me, as we walked out onto the deck. A wave of coldness swept over me, as I shuddered. This didn't go unnoticed, as Sanji looked down at me with worry. "Lisanna-swan, we can go back and wait some more if you need it." he told me, as I heard the smallest hint of worry in his voice. I shook my head, turning a bit and looking up at him. "It just surprised me is all. I'm okay." I replied. He still didn't look convinced, but he didn't want to object a lady. "I could go for some hot coffee right now, though. Could you make me some?" I asked, smiling. His small frown was replaced with a smile, as he nodded. "Of course!"

We entered the kitchen, where everyone sat. They all looked at us, and Nami was the first to speak. "How do you feel?" she directed it for both of us to answer. "I'm perfectly fine, Nami-swann! I'm so honored that you were worrying about me!" Sanji swooned once more. I giggled, as Nami forced a smile, and Robin giggled along with me. "What about you, Lisanna?" Usopp asked me, wanting to know of my condition, along with everyone else. "I'm fine, just a little tired. But I'll live." I replied. Everyone seemed to become less tense as this, as Luffy split a grin. "Great! Sanji, make some food!" he cheered, Usopp and Chopper cheered along with him. "You gluttons can wait, the ladies come first!" Sanji yelled at them, as they whined in protest.

Sanji had gotten my coffee ready, as well as Robin's. He served it to Robin first, and then me. "Thanks, Sanji." I smiled. He smiled back at me, obviously gushing that Robin and I had thanked him. Nami had told him she didn't want anything, as she would wait for dinnertime. Sanji had begun to prepare dinner, as everyone began to spark up conversations around the table. I sat there quietly, sipping my coffee. It was so hot, but my slightly numbed tongue didn't mind it at all. It was warming me up from the inside..

Eventually, Sanji had finished up with the dinner portions, and as usual, gave Nami, Robin, and I ours first. We all thanked him, as he got the men's portions out on the table. Which of course turned into warfare, as everyone dove in to get their share. Zoro was the only one that acted civilized out of them, since Sanji doesn't usually eat when we all do. Which still kind of bothered me, since I really never got to see him eat. I decided I would stay after dinner, just to see if he did. I continued eating my delicious meal, it helping me warm up more on the inside. I smiled, as I wasn't cold anymore. Dinner passed by rather quick, but I guess that was because I was actually having a conversation for once with everyone. Even though it was mainly asking if I really was alright, I was happy I was talking to everyone.

Dinner eventually passed, everyone clearing out of the room. I stayed though, as I began to gather up some dirty dishes off the table. Sanji turned around, seeing I had taken his job. "Oh, Lisanna-swan, you don't have to do that!" he looked, as I turned to him, holding a rather large stack of dishes. "I can help you! After all, you did help me today." I smiled. He couldn't stop the small smile that spread on his lips. "Well, if you say so.. I appreciate the help." he smiled. I walked over to the sink, still smiling, as I set them down into it. I turned on the faucet, as I began to wash some of them. Sanji was cleaning off the counter and stove, making sure it was ready for the next use. "Sanji, why don't you eat? I can clean up the kitchen tonight."

He looked at me, a little surprised. "But Lisanna-swan.." I looked at him, giving another smile. "Go ahead, I can clean up here. I didn't eat all of my dinner, so if there's nothing for you to eat, you can eat mine." He looked at it, not wanting to eat a lady's food. "It should still be warm, so you should eat it soon." I turned back to the sink, continuing to wash the dirty dishes from dinner. Sanji obviously wasn't used to this, but he didn't want to make me upset or angry. I gave him a clean fork, taking my own. He sat down at the table, and sat there for a moment, before he began to eat. I smiled, feeling victorious on the inside. As long as I got to see him eat something with my own eyes. It was also another form of repaying him from saving my life from that Sea King and from drowning. It might sound weird of me to be like that, but I didn't care. After all, I didn't eat much of my dinner. Why?

To make sure Sanji ate something.

* * *

**Done! Sorry if it was a little short, it was a rush against time since my computer is about to die. Reviews are appreciated!**


	20. Sadness, Doubt, and Comfort

**GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I just haven't able to find the time to fit chapters in, but now that I'm break, I can start writing some more! But seriously, 22 days without writing.. Anyways, lets get this chapter started!**

* * *

After I had finished washing the dishes in the kitchen, I took my leave and stepped out on the deck. The sun had pretty much set below the horizon, so I had some night time to kill off before I would be going to bed. But, before I would be doing anything, I was in need of another shower after that incident. It had shaken me up pretty bad, but I didn't show it. Heading down to the women's room, I went through some of Nami's spare clothes she had left out for me. They were neatly folded up on the bed. Either Robin or Nami had figured I would want a shower, so they took some time to set them out for me. I couldn't help but smile, as I picked them up and draped them over my arm.

Once I reached the bathroom, I made sure that there were some towels for me when I was done. Thankfully there were, so I shut the door behind me, making sure it was locked. I removed the my hair from the ponytail it had been set up in, as I set the hairband on the sink counter. I stripped myself from my shirt that was still slightly damp, followed by my pants. I then took off my undergarments, and set them all in a nice pile by the door. Walking over to the spout, I turned on the water, it raining down. I felt it at first, just to make sure I wouldn't get burned or frozen by it.

Once I had adjusted it to my liking, I stepped into it. The warm water hit against my body, as it felt so nice. I smiled a bit, as I got my hair under it to get it wet. I looked at the shampoo bottle that was Nami's. She had told me before she didn't mind me using it. Plus, the sweet scent of tangerines was always nice. I opened up the bottle, and got some of the orange shampoo into my hands. Setting it down, I began to scrub my hair with it, the aroma of tangerines quickly filling the air. I smiled, as I continued to scrub my scalp, making sure I got it good. Sea water was never good for hair, especially when you had so much of it. After scrubbing my hair, I stepped back into the water, letting it wash away the orange substance from my black locks.

After washing my hair, I then proceeded to wash my body. Once I rinsed off, I turned the water off, stepping out. The room was hot and stuffy.. Had I really had the water on that hot? Shrugging it off, I grabbed a towel and wrapped my hair in one. Getting another, I began to dry my body off. Once I was dry, I had no choice but to slip on the same bra. It was a gross thing to do, but Robin and Nami don't exactly have the same size as me.. Sighing, I slipped on the pale blue tank top. I put on the lower undergarments, then I zipped up the blue jean shorts after. I saw a brush laying on the counter, so I began to comb it through my hair.

Once I was satisfied, I put it back up in a pony tail. Grabbing all of my dirty clothes, I unlocked the door, stepping out. The air outside of the bathroom was much cooler, as I shivered a bit. The change of temperature was dramatic. I walked back into the women's room, setting my clothes by my little corner. I would wash them later, since I didn't feel like doing so at the moment. I slipped on my sneakers, and I proceeded to walk up to the deck. I could hear Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper laughing and giggling up there. I smiled, figuring they would be trying out one of Usopp's inventions.

I reached the deck, as I saw the trio playing with some sort of contraption. I really had no idea what it was, but I figured if they were laughing, they must be having fun with it. I smiled, and I then walked over to the figurehead of the ship. I peeked a glance at it. The Merry looked so happy, so confident of it's crew and the adventures they would have together. The way the face had been made on the ship displayed it. I leaned against the railing near the figurehead, as I sat there silently. The wind gently brushed past me, as it helped dry my wet hair some. I stared out at the dark, vast ocean. That storm from earlier had left it's mark, the waves seeming a little harsher than they were.

I closed my eyes, soaking in the area around me. As I did this, I began to zone out, thinking of many things. _I really do love being here with the crew... _My thoughts were relatively positive, until they began to turn more serious, and possibly negative. _What if I really cant wield a sword like I want..? How would I be beneficial then? These guys are aiming to be the biggest; they really can't afford anything to hold them back.. Am I really destined to be with them, or should I just leave them when we reach the next island..? _I frowned. Would I really prove to be useful to everyone? I continued to think, until something hit my realization. _Why was I even sent here..? Do I really have some sort of cause, something for me to accomplish while I'm here? Or was I sent here on accident..? I don't think it would matter if I was sent back to my original world anyways... Everyone must think I'm dead. That means I won't see my mom anymore.. Or my friends... Or family.. or even my neighbors... _These thoughts were awful.. I really wanted to stop thinking of them, but I couldn't. I was facing the solid reality here.

I didn't even notice the tears that had formed in my eyes during this, as they spilled from my eyes. They freely flowed down my cheeks, as I sat there, blocking out everything. So many questions were forming in my head, as I tried to piece together answers desperately. I needed the answers. I wanted to know why I was sent into this world, and I wanted to know if I would be sent back to my own world. But, as I was assuming.. Everyone I know must think I'm dead. I mean, even if they did search for my body, they wouldn't find it, since I'm here. Tears continued to run down my face, leaving fresh streaks.

I didn't even notice the figure that approached me from behind. I let the tears drip down my face, still not noticing the figure. "Oi, it's your turn to take watch tonight." I heard a familiar gruff voice behind me. Choking on a sob, I furiously rubbed my eyes with my arm, silently cursing at myself. _No, I can't cry! Not in front of the crew! Especially Zoro! _I suppressed a sniffle, still rubbing my eyes. "Are you alright..?" he asked, now fully aware that something was wrong. Forcing a smile, I turned to him, the tear streaks still fresh on my cheeks. My eyes must've been red from crying too.

Zoro frowned, looking down at my tear-streaked face. "Were you just crying?" he asked. I stiffened, putting my head down to hide my face. "I-I wasn't..!" I stuttered out, sniffling. Zoro's hard gaze softened some, him seeing through me. I didn't see it, as I bit my lip hard. He must really see me as a weakling now.. Zoro sighed a bit, him awkwardly standing there. I already knew Zoro wasn't the type to comfort or show affection. I tried to ignore his gaze, as I slid down, back against the railing of the Merry. I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and hiding my face in my knees. I expected Zoro to say something like, "You can't cry; crying is a weakness.", and then walk away.

What I wasn't expecting was for Zoro to prop his katanas on the railing, and sit down next to me. I didn't look at him, as I stayed in my position. I had heard the katanas gently clatter against the railing, and feel a weight sit down next to me. I stayed in my fetal position, not daring to look at him. "Well, I don't really know what you're crying about, but I'm here for you to talk to if you ever need someone." he spoke. I was shocked at his words, as I slowly removed my face from my knees. I looked at him, more tears in eyes. He avoided my gaze; I could tell this was a first for him.

"D-Do you think I'll be useful..?" I asked, resting my head on my knees once more. "What kind of question is that?" he frowned, looking at me. I looked at him, the tears still remaining in my eyes. "I-I don't know.. do you..?" I asked again. "Of course you will be. I mean, granted, Luffy is a pretty big idiot, but he has his own ways. If he asked you to join this crew, he knows you'll be a great addition. I think you just need to find your own position in this crew. But everyone welcomes you here. I know you'll be beneficial for all of us." he responded. His words had warmed my heart, and gave me a boost of confidence.

To others, the words Zoro had told me might not have meant much in their eyes, but they really had made me happy. Maybe Zoro was right; maybe I need time to settle down, and adjust. I mean, I pretty much just joined the crew, so maybe my thoughts were normal at the time. Even though I was weak, I would always have time to get stronger with everyone else. That way I could fight alongside everyone in battle, and be useful. I couldn't help but slip a smile, as I sniffled. I didn't realize that I had unconsciously leaned against Zoro, seeking comfort. He didn't seem to matter, as he moved his arm to wrap on my shoulder. I smiled, letting a few stray tears fall down. Zoro rubbed my shoulder. It made me feel warm on the inside. Zoro was here for me in my time of need, just like everyone else was. I couldn't help but feel loved by everyone, even though I was so new to the crew.

I also couldn't help the tired feeling that was creeping up on me. I couldn't tell if I was just tired because of the time, or that I was emotionally exhausted. I kept my eyes closed, and I sat there with Zoro, sleep coming up fast.

"Thanks, Zoro.." was the last thing I mumbled before I had drifted off to sleep, still leaning against him.

* * *

**Done! I know, the last part might have been on the romantic side, but I had full intentions on making it as a comfort/family scene. I don't plan on any pairings, but it could change. I dunno yet. I also tried to make this chapter lengthy, since I haven't updated in ages. If any one is still reading, reviews are appreciated!**


	21. Training, and Good Deeds?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone; I'm glad to see some people still read and enjoy this story! Well... Let's start!**

* * *

When I had woken up the next morning, I found myself in the women's room. I remembered what happened last night, and a small smile almost appeared on my lips. I stood up, stretching out my sore muscles, since I woke up in an awkward position. The sun was shining outside, as I slipped out of the room and headed up for the deck. When I stepped out, cold wind smacked me right in the face. I shivered some, as I looked around. I could smell the aroma of an amazing breakfast being whipped up by Sanji in the kitchen. I didn't see the trio of playful boys running around on the deck, so I figured they would be in the kitchen, hounding Sanji for some scraps.

I walked into the kitchen, as I was correct. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were practically drooling on the counter, watching Sanji cook. "C'mon Sanjiiii, just a little bit!" Usopp whined, as Luffy and Chopper followed with whines of "Sanjjiiiiii!" "No, you damn idiots! Wait until it's done like everyone else has to!" Sanji snapped back, stirring something in a pan. The trio whined even more, as Sanji was visibly getting irritated. "Good morning guys!" I smiled, getting their attention. "Good morning, Lisanna-swaaan!" Sanji swooned, obviously happy and grateful I had entered the room.

Luffy grinned widely, as Usopp and Chopper did the same. "Morning!" Chopper chimed. I smiled, walking over to the boys. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, sitting down next to them. "Waiting for breakfast! But I want some now..." Luffy pouted, as Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm hungry too. But we have to wait for Sanji to finish up first, then we can all eat together! So, how about we play a game?" I asked them, trying to help Sanji out here. Sanji listened curiously, as the boys eyes lit up like lights. "What kind of game?!" Usopp asked me excitedly.

"Here's the prize for the winner; some of the left overs from my breakfast." The three of them obviously were excited for the prize, since it was like war when food was set on the table. "But, in order to win that, this is what you have to do. You have to wait patiently here, until breakfast is done. You can't whine or complain to Sanji for ANY scraps." I explained. Chopper raised his little hoof in the air, bouncing slightly. "Yes, Chopper?" I asked, smiling at him. "Who decides the winner?" he asked, eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. "I won't be picking the winner; Sanji will be. It all depends on how well you guys behave. And there isn't any whining or complaining to him if he doesn't pick you as the winner. Okay?" they all nodded. "The game will start in 3... 2... 1.. now!"

All three of them remained silent, sitting like statues. I giggled a bit, as Sanji found the silence to be pure bliss. He was also pretty happy that a girl was in the room as well, so he wouldn't have to be stuck with the three. "Thank you, Lisanna-swan! Is there anything you'd like as a token of my gratitude?" he asked, looking at me. I thought for a moment, before I spoke up. "Some coffee would be nice." I replied. "Anything for you, Mellorine!~" he sang, getting the coffee ready to brew.

I was surprised on how silent the three boys could actually be. _'They must really want some of my food..' _I giggled a bit. I saw a fresh, steaming cup of coffee set before me, as I looked at Sanji. "Thank you, Sanji." I smiled, taking the cup into my hands. It immediately made them much warmer than before, and I was grateful. It was pretty cold out still. "Anything for you, Lisanna-swan!"

Eventually, breakfast was prepared and ready, as Sanji called the rest of the crew. Everyone filled in, as everyone took their seats. "So, Sanji, who won the game?!" Luffy asked excitedly, anticipating this moment. "Oh, uh.. You were all pretty good, but the winner is.. Chopper." Luffy and Usopp frowned, but remembered what I had told them. Chopper smiled widely, eyes shining. "Yay, I won!" Nami, Robin, and Zoro were confused, but after I explained it to them, it got a smile from Robin, a giggle from Nami, and a smirk from Zoro.

Breakfast went on as it usually did; madness. A stretched arm kept snatching food from multiple plates, as shouts were heard shortly after them. I ate in silence, not really having anything to chat about with the rest of the crew. A stretched hand tried to snatch something off of my plate, but a fork was slammed down right in front of it's path. The hand snapped back to it's owner, as Luffy pouted. "Sanji, what are you trying to do to me?" he pouted like a child. Sanji removed the fork from the table. "Don't even try to steal a lady's food, you bastard." he replied, giving Luffy a cold stare.

Luffy ignored him, and continued to snatch food whenever it was unguarded. I finished earlier than everyone else, as I stood up, taking my plate over to the sink. "Done already, Lisanna-swan?" Sanji asked me, walking over to wash the dish. I nodded. "Yeah, I ate kinda fast this morning. Thank you for breakfast." I offered a warm smile, immediately making Sanji swoon over me. I walked back over to the table, as I went over to Zoro. I tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. He turned his gaze back to me, as he was in the middle of drinking something. It was pretty loud, so I leaned in some to talk. "Is it alright if I go use your weights for a bit?" I asked, looking at him. He gave me a nod, setting his mug down. "Yeah. Just be careful up there this time."

I nodded, blushing a bit from embarrassment at remembering the last time I was up there. It was when that storm came, and Zoro had to come up there just so I wouldn't get crushed by his weights. I walked out of the room, leaving the noisy breakfast behind. I climbed up into the Crow's Nest, holding the mast tightly. It was windy out, so I kept my grip firm on the mast, making sure I wouldn't get blown off. Like how I did when the storm was raging.

Shivering, I reached the hatch, opening it up and closing it beneath me. Now that I was in there, I was shielded from the harsh winds blowing outside. I looked around, seeing some weights scattered across the floor. I walked over to the smallest one, and bent down to pick it up. I wrapped my fingers around it, taking a deep breath. I had no idea on how heavy it was, so I braced myself. I lifted it up, finding out that it wasn't too bad. I managed to lift it up half way, until I had to set it back down. I had barely any upper-arm strength, but at least this was a start.

I continued to lift the small weight up, about half way, and then I would reach back down, until I lifted it back up. I grit my teeth when I reached about the 23rd lift, and I set the weight down. My right arm felt like Jello, especially the upper part. I rubbed it some, hoping it would relieve it in any way it could. It did bring some relief, which was a good thing. While I waited for my right arm to recover, I began to do the same process with my left arm. I managed to throttle it out to 30 lifts, until I had to set it down again. I frowned, seeing how difficult it really was for me to do this.

I was also a little upset on how Zoro was able to lift weights like these for hours on end. But, then again, he has inhumane strength and he's been doing this much longer than I have. I shook the thought out of my head; this was no time to be negative! This was the time to get stronger! I picked up the weight with my right arm once more, beginning to do my lifting. I ignored any pain or any sort of discomfort in my arm this time, as I pushed out 45 lifts this time. I felt accomplished at first, as I set it down. I wasted no time in doing the same with my other arm, pushing out the same amount. I was making progress!

I continued to do this for about 30 minutes, until my arms were practically screaming at me to stop. I figured that would be good for the morning, as I would be doing this again later on in the day. I was going to use one of the rags to wipe my forehead off from the little sweat beads that formed, until I realized every one of the rags were dirty. I grimaced, not wanting to wipe myself with one of them. I decided to be a nice crew mate, as I bravely gathered up the old rags. I managed to stuff most of them in my pockets, but I had to carry a few. I then opened up the hatch, and descended to the deck.

I slipped into the lounge, as I thought the wash basket was in there. It was, and I sat down behind it. I began to wash each one of the rags, scrubbing them good. Once I finished, I collected them up again, and walked outside. I sat on the deck, laying them out. Thankfully no one was out there to question me, except Zoro, but he was taking a nap. The rags were drying relatively fast, as I flipped them over once one side was dried off. The rags were all dried, as I gathered them up quick. I heard Zoro stir, so I quickly began to climb up the mast. I managed to get up there just in time before he had woken up.

After I dodged any questions from Zoro, I quickly scrambled up the mast, getting up into the Crow's Nest quick. I sighed in relief, as I sat down. I folded all of the rags up nicely, setting them by a pile of weights. I then went back down to the deck, as Zoro walked past me, him going up to train. I shuffled past him awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact.

After that quick moment was done, I sighed in relief. I sat down, leaning against the railing. I felt a little weird for doing that, but maybe it was a good thing to do... I hope. Until a moment of dread hit me.

The detergent I used smelled like lilacs, so the scent might rub onto him... Oops.

* * *

**Done! I ended it with some sort of humor. At least I think so.. Anyways, reviews are appreciated!**


	22. The Ocean is Terrifying

**Hey everybody! I'm here with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading them. They are what keep me writing on here. Let's start!**

* * *

After I had finished my little deed for Zoro, I still had plenty of time to kill. I walked out to the deck, pondering on what I should do until we had reached an island of some sort. Or we ran into the Marines. Either one, I was hoping it would happen, because it was beginning to get boring for me. I really had no purpose on the crew as of right now, so things for me to do were limited. My eye had then caught Luffy and Usopp fishing, sitting on the railing. They held their fishing poles, as Usopp was yelling at Luffy to wake up, since he had fallen asleep. I smiled, as I walked over to the two. "What are you guys up to?" I asked.

Usopp turned around to face me, him looking both bored and annoyed. "Well, Sanji asked us to fish so we would have something for lunch, but Luffy went and ate all of the bait again, as usual! And then he had the nerve to fall asleep!" Usopp complained with a huff. "No bait, huh? That must be pretty difficult then. How long have you been sitting here?" I asked, sitting myself up on the railing, next to him. "About 30 minutes or so.. we aren't going to catch ANYTHING at this rate." he sighed, resting his chin on his hand, as he propped his arm on his leg. "Besides, I was going to improve my slingshot today, but this is really stalling me."

I looked at the two lines that were sticking out from the water, and then I thought of something. "Well, how about I take over, and you can go work on your slingshot?" I offered. He looked at me, a little surprised that I had offered. "Well, I mean, if you're offering.. Yeah, I guess!" he grinned, handing me the wooden fishing pole. I took it, smiling. "And no worries; I'll make sure I'll tell Sanji that I offered, that way he won't be after you." Usopp looked on the verge of tears. "You're too kind to the Great Captain Usopp.. I'll be counting on you then!" he then ran off, obviously excited he could start working on his slingshot.

After watching him run off, I turned my gaze back out to the sea. It was mainly quiet on the deck, except for Luffy's loud snoring. I didn't wake him up, as I swung my legs a little, thinking of something to keep my occupied while I fished. It wasn't really successful though, since Luffy's snoring always interrupted my train of thought. I just stared at the line that was in the water, watching the waves pass by it. It was very.. Mesmerizing. I was probably zoning out, as my gaze kept itself locked on the line. I sat like this for a few minutes, feeling no tugs on the line at all. I already knew we weren't going to catch any fish at this rate, and I really had nothing to use as bait. So, I sat there, as I swung my legs like a child and watched the waves pass by. A small breeze would occasionally float by, sending chills throughout my body. The air was getting chilly, but not too bad. Then again, I easily get cold, so...

I was snapped out of my trance, as I felt a tug on my line. I sat there, stunned for a moment. Until the line began to swim out. I had caught something! I quickly began to pull up, trying my best to not lose this fish. Or whatever it was. I continued to tug, feeling the fish fighting back. I had to wrap my legs around one of the poles on the railing, as this fish was pretty strong! It had some uncanny strength! I began to panic, as I was in a bad position. "Luffy! Luffy, wake up!" I yelled, turning my head around. Luffy was still dozing off, not looking like he was going to wake up any time soon. I tugged at the rod again, trying to bring the rod closer to the ship again. "Luffy! WAKE UP!" I yelled louder this time. He still didn't wake up. Seeing how he wasn't going to wake up from his deep sleep, I was by myself on this one.

Or so I thought. I realized I could easily call out for anyone to answer. But, just as I was about to, the fish had made another unbelievably strong tug, causing my legs to lose the wrap it had around the pole. I felt my heart fly up to my throat, as I was flung at the ocean. My hands were glued to the fishing pole, as I hadn't lost my grip on it. My eyes were wide as saucers, as I couldn't even scream before my body collided with the ocean waters. My only hope was that someone had seen me fly in, or hopefully Luffy had woken up. I was being dragged along quick as the fish was swimming away from the Merry.

I couldn't give up so easily! I found the line, and began to slowly climb up it, although it was EXTREMELY difficult. Bubbles escaped my mouth frequently. I continued to tug at the line, slowly pushing forward, against the currents of the water that the fish was creating. This fish just wanted to make things difficult! I was running out of air, and I was barely below the surface. With all my strength, I did some sort of flop move, successfully getting my head above the water. I wasn't too far away from the Merry, thankfully. With all of my air, I screamed out. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed, trying to keep myself above long enough to see someone come out of the Merry. The fish decided to plunge further into the water, as I was dragged down with it, choking on the sea water that filled my mouth.

* * *

Chopper was grinding together some herbs in his little stone bowl, creating a medicine of some sort. He was humming to himself, until something reached his ears, causing them to perk up a bit. He stopped, as his eyes widened. '_Was that Lisanna..?' _He had an uneasy feeling, since he had heard the words clearly. Dropping the bowl onto the floor, he quickly opened up his door, and ran out onto the deck. He saw Luffy sleeping on the deck, but he saw Lisanna no where. Until he jumped up onto the railing, just seeing Lisanna being dragged out towards the sea, at a quick pace.

His eyes widened, as he yelled out, "OI! EVERYONE GET OUT HERE! LISANNA IS GETTING DRAGGED OUT TO SEA!"

* * *

I couldn't breathe. I needed air. My lungs felt like they were about to burst. I could see black dots clouding my vision. I was going to die. I was scared. Had no one heard my cry? Then again, how could they.. I was pretty far away from the ship. I'll die out here, by some lousy fish. I still couldn't get my hands to let go of the line. They were stuck there, too numb to move, and fear had paralyzed my movements once more. I was beginning to develop a fear of the ocean. I have had too many encounters with Death, all caused by the ocean. I am such an idiot.

The line was cutting into my hands, as I felt sea water sting them. It hurt so badly, and they were cutting deep. Blood began to seep out of the cuts, as I was dragged even farther out from the Merry.. There was no way I was getting help now. I managed to get my fingers to unwrap from the line. Forget the fish, I needed to breathe. I began to swim upwards, even though I was about to lose consciousness. I broke the surface of the water, as I welcomed the fresh air into my lungs. Coughing out sea water and gasping, I frantically looked around. The Merry was now a good distance away. I'd have to swim back to it so I could be seen. I began to kick my legs, and began to swim towards the ship.

I could faintly see the figures of everyone on the ship, obviously looking out to me. I could now see Luffy, as he was awake. I assumed Nami had most likely hit him to wake him up. Luffy's hand stretched out to me, as I grabbed onto it, relieved. I was then pulled out of the water, flying at a high speed towards everyone. Chopper turned into his Heavy-Point form and caught me, as everyone was asking me questions. "What happened?!" "Are you okay?!" I couldn't tell who said it, as I was losing consciousness again. Chopper told everyone to get some blankets ready for when I was done, as he quickly rushed me to the bathroom.

Chopper turned on the bath, having the water to a hot temperature, but not too bad. Nami and Robin had accompanied him, as he had asked them to strip me of my clothes. They did as he asked, and I was naked now, shivering. I was placed into the warm bathtub, as it felt amazing. I could feel my body quickly warming up, as I shifted my tired gaze to both women. They were obviously relieved, but I could tell there was still worry etched into their smiles. "Lisanna, could you tell us what happened?" Nami asked me softly. "Well.. I offered to take Usopp's fishin spot for him.. since he looked bored... and I did. Until I got a tug on my line... that fish was so strong... it tugged me out into the ocean.." I replied, drowsily. "Oh.. Well, Robin, can you watch over her real fast? I'm going to get her a change of clothes." Nami stood up, as Robin nodded. Nami quickly left, and shortly returned with some clothes in hand.

Robin helped me out of the bath tub, as I told them I would be okay dressing myself. They nodded, leaving the bathroom, but waited outside. I slipped on the clothes that Nami had gotten for me, and I exited the bathroom, still cold. Nami led me to the medical bay, so Chopper could give me a check up and patch up my cut hands. Everyone was waiting in there, obviously wondering if I was okay. When I entered, I could see relief on their faces, just like Nami and Robin had been. Chopper had me sit on one of the beds, as Usopp and Sanji wrapped me in some blankets. "Thank you.." I mumbled, grateful for the new warmth that I had received. "Lisanna-swan, I will go make you a warm beverage!" Sanji quickly left. I turned my gaze back to everyone.

"L-Lisanna, I'm s-" I cut him off. "You don't need to apologize, Usopp. It wasn't your fault." I looked at him, giving him a small smile. He looked at me, obviously feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. "Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing.." I looked to the ground. "Why?" he asked, confused, as everyone else was as well. "I wasn't strong enough to catch the fish, so our lunch got away.." I frowned. "Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked me. I looked up at him, as I was now confused. "Why are you so bent on one fish? So what if you didn't catch it? Sanji can just make us something else instead." he looked at me, now grinning. "Besides.." Zoro added. "Do you think a fish is worth risking your life?" he asked. Most people would have taken offense to it, but I knew what Zoro had meant. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you everyone..." I couldn't believe how loved I was already. I knew I made the right choice joining them...

I don't regret it one bit.

* * *

**Done! Reviews are appreciated!**


	23. Training, and Approaching Water 7!

**Hey everybody! I'm here with another chapter. **

**CallmeEvee: Wow, that's a LOT of reviews! Thanks! And yeah, the first few chapters are REALLY flawed and messed up.. And I didn't even realize that I was mistaking the Merry's Crow's Nest with the Sunny's... That's embarrassing.. But I appreciate the reviews! That lets me know that I still need to improve with my writing. **

**I'm too lazy to fix the first few chapters, so please just bear with it.. And I know this is sudden and all, but I'm going to make a small two-month time skip, just so Lisanna can be a little stronger. **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

It's been about two months since I had joined the Straw Hat pirates. It feels like I've been on this crew since they were first made. I still have yet to get my own sword, but Zoro has been nice and allows me to use one of his for our training sessions. We now do them on the deck, while everyone else is minding their own business. Sometimes Luffy and Usopp will watch, cheering for us and such. But it usually distracts me, as I always end up getting defeated by Zoro every time. But he says I have improved quite a bit since we first started, so I'm happy with it.

I've also been using Zoro's weights a lot more. I've definitely gained some muscle, as I am usually able to push out.. 175 or so on each arm. Chopper has also given me some medical knowledge, as I asked him if he could teach me. He was obviously surprised and happy, as he was doing one of his small little dances to try and cover up his emotions. I asked because if Chopper had to tend to the wounded, I could be there to help him out. But, that has been in the past two months.

Today was a sunny day, as I was using Zoro's weights for training. I was sweating pretty bad, but I paid no attention to it. My arms were throbbing, but I had to push out as many as I possibly could before I allowed myself to take a break. I knew what we were going to be up against, since I watched the anime. While training, I was planning things out in my head. I would need to go with someone during this, since I knew everyone's opponents. But who should I go with? I can't interfere with any major battles, so going with Luffy, Zoro, or Sanji would be a no. After all, they get the stronger opponents. Maybe I could go with Nami?

Thoughts continued to process through my mind, as I continued to swing the large weight in a downward motion in front of me, before raising it back above my head. These weights were probably nothing to Zoro, but he's way ahead of me in strength. My weights definitely weren't too small, but they weren't the biggest either. I continued to repeat the process of swinging around the weight, sweat dripping onto the wooden deck. I hadn't released on how many I had throttled out, until I finally felt my arms burning. Frowning, I set the weights down, and grabbed a small towel off of the railing. I wiped my face off, sighing.

I would have to continue my training session later. My arms needed a rest for now; I knew I shouldn't push myself to the point where I can't move my arms. I sat down, enjoying the small breeze that drifted by. It gently caressed my black locks, as they were pulled up into a pony tail. Closing my eyes, I decided to take Zoro's advice on meditating. I sat in a comfortable position, as I then became motionless. I took a few deep breaths, as I was clearing my thoughts of anything unimportant. I focused on the small things around me; the sound of my own breathing, the small whispers of the wind, anything my ears could pick up. I continued to breath at the same pace, keeping the rhythm the same.

I sat in my mediation session for about 30 minutes, really taking my time in being able to focus on small things. It could be crucial in battle. I began to grasp the concept of being able to hear the breaths of other living beings. But I wasn't able to hear from a far range, as I had about a foot field of being able to. It wasn't something to celebrate about yet, since I had such a small span of it. I would have to do this more often; it really does help you clear your mind. Now that I was done my training for now, I got another quick shower before lunch time would be upon us.

After getting my quick shower, I walked up to the deck, heading for the kitchen. I smelled lunch being cooked, and it made my stomach rumble in anticipation. I opened up the galley door, as I saw I would be the first one again. Sanji heard the door open, and turned his head to me, which he instantly swooned. "Lisanna-swaan! Lunch is almost ready; it won't be much longer!" he sang out. I giggled, as I sat down at the table. "I can't wait for it." I smiled, as Sanji continued to cook expertly. Once everything was cooked up and set onto the table, Sanji walked over and opened up the door. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Lunch is ready!" he first called out, as Nami and Robin began to make their way to the galley. "And all of you other idiots! Get in here and eat!" and then there came the horde. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper flew in, instantly sitting in their seats before digging in. The rest of the crew filed in, as the usual lunch began.

As everyone ate in their usual manner, I decided to try out my new technique I discovered while meditating. I took a few deep breaths, as I blocked out all of the loud noises, as I focused on everyone's breathing. I could really only hear Nami's breathing, as she was sitting next to me. But I could hear faint traces of everyone breathing, but not Sanji. He was too far away, meaning I would have to focus on getting better at this. After testing this out, I stopped focusing, allowing all of the loud noise to flood in at once. If I hadn't expect so much noise, it would've given me a heart attack on spot.

I began to eat my lunch, finding that most of it remained on my plate. Someone must've noticed me zoning out, and was polite enough to guard it for me. I figured it was Sanji, but I didn't dwell on the subject too much, as I silently ate. No one really noticed my silent behavior, as they were too distracted on guarding their food from Luffy. I finished rather quickly, as I was suddenly itching to train again. I was pretty excited that I was improving, so I really didn't want to stall my progress. I gave Sanji a quick "Thank you" before I shuffled out of the galley. I walked back to where Zoro's weights were when I first stopped training. I would have to get another shower, but it wouldn't hurt to do so.

I picked up the same weight once more after stretching my muscles out some, and began my training once more. At some point everyone would notice my excessive training, but hopefully that wouldn't be too soon. Zoro was the only one who really knew of it. I lifted up the weight with both of my arms, before then doing it with my left arm, and then right. I continued to do this for a long period of time. Eventually, Zoro had swung by, him checking up on my progress. He was my tutor for this. I didn't mind if he came by. After he watched my progress for a few minutes, he had told me I was doing good. "Just make sure you aren't pushing yourself farther than you are capable of." he warned me before he walked off, going to do his own meditation.

After I had done a solid 30 minutes of constant weight lifting, I decided to give my arms a break. Soon, Zoro would come back, and we would begin with one of our sword fighting sessions. After the first ever session of this with Zoro, I was always excited to hold a sword. That excitement would fade away after I would be laying on the ground, panting, as one of Zoro's swords would be stuck in the deck, right beside my head. Usopp had always yelled at him for doing it, saying he had no respect for the Merry and then would proceed to patch up the hole created in the deck.

That time finally came around when a shadow had appeared in front of me, as I could hear the familiar breathing of Zoro. I opened my eyes, as he was holding out one of his katanas for me to take. I stood up, accepting the katana before I unsheathed it, as Zoro did with his. "Show me what you got." he gave me a grin, which I only replied with my own. The sound of metal clashing against itself rung in the air, as tiny sparks would fly with hard contact. Luffy had heard the sound, and came rushing down, wanting to see us battle. "GO ZORO! GO LISANNA!" he cheered, as Zoro and I clashed swords once more. My shoes had skidded on the deck some, as Zoro's strength was overpowering me. I refused to give up, as with one swift movement I managed to break free of the little showdown. I skidded to a stop, as Zoro did the same. I held the sword tightly in my two hands, my palms sweaty.

I charged at Zoro once more, as he readied himself for the attack. I swung the sword down fast, as he blocked it with his sword. A smirk appeared on his lips, as my eyes widened in realization. _'He saw an opening..!' _With one quick movement, Zoro swung his sword in a quick upwards motion, successfully flipping the sword out of my grasp. I had no time to react as he hit me with the blunt end of the katana, but not too hard. "You lost." he stood from his ending blow position, sheathing the sword in its scabbard. I frowned, as I walked over to the sword that stuck into the deck once more. Usopp was going to be pretty angry again.

I plucked the sword out of the deck, walking over to the scabbard and sliding it in. I walked over to Zoro once more, as I held it out for him. "I will beat you at some point." I gave him a grin, as he grinned back. "I'll be waiting." After our battle session, I decided to take it easy for a bit. I had done a satisfying amount of training for now, but I would be continuing later on. I leaned against the railing, taking in a few deep breaths. But before I could actually begin to relax, I heard Nami yell out.

"Guys, get ready! We're approaching Water 7!"

* * *

**Done! I tried to write out one of the training sessions as best as I could for the time being. Finally, they have reached Water 7! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
